Yuuzora A la Carte
by Fumiko Matsubara
Summary: Ritsu Tainaka, the drummer of the band of Houkago Tea Time, had made a promise to a classmate during her middle school. What if they started living under the same roof due a teacher's request? Will they get along and fulfill the promise that they made in the future? Find out! (RitsuXOC) Changed Rating to T for swearing, yandere references, and slight hentai.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first K-ON fic! As you can see, it's on the awesome drummer of Houkago Tea Time, Everyone's Idol: Ricchan! There are just so many RitsuXMio fanfics out there and I figured that i should be different and not do that.**

**I mean I don't hate those stories, actually I loved them**

**(私は律本当に申し訳ありませんが、私は本当にあなたのそれらの物語が澪とペアしている愛)**

**I just wanna make Ritsu seem more like a girl and a bit responsible to some of her duties, if you know what i mean. Hope you like the idea. Okay, I think that I was talking too much. Oh parts of this story relates Ritsu's middle school memories and it will go according to the manga but it will take place after the school festival during the girl's first year so Azunyan won't be appearing _yet_... blah blah blah... I think I should start the story now.**

* * *

Chapter 1: **The Deal and the Girl's memory**

* * *

"So, what's this emergency request, Sawa-chan?" Ritsu asked as she looked at her teacher with a bored face.

"Aww, don't be like that, Ricchan. All of my request are full of emergencies!" Sawako replied while pouting at her student.

"Yeah, they sure are full of emergencies..." Ritsu said as she sighed at the thought of all Sawako's stupid and embarrassing request.

"And why does it have to be me anyway? It's not like that I'll be a big help to your request, I should get going", Ritsu asked as she stood up, about to exit the music room, making Sawako to grab her hand.

"No no no! You're a big help! What I meant is that only you could help! You're good with cooking, cleaning, doing house chores, and especially when taking care of children!" Sawako yelled, begging Ritsu not to leave her alone. She was kind of expecting a loud yell in about 2.5 seconds but she wasn't expecting Ritsu blushing as well as fidgeting.

"H-h-how come y-you knew of a-all t-that?! I-it's not like t-t-that you c-care!" Ritsu furiously asked while blushing like a red tomato.

"Ohohoho~ So I was right after all! Ricchan is actually the responsible type of house working big sister!" Sawako said with a glint in her eyes as she grinned at the angry blushing brunette.

"What?! You were guessing at that part?!" Ritsu asked, completely shocked at her teacher's "predictions".

"Now that your secret is exposed, you'd be perfect for my request! I was right all along to choose you than the others to help me at my problem! If you don't, I'll tell everyone about it!" Sawako replied as she went back to her seat.

Ritsu just sighed at the thought and finally calmed down. "So anyway, what is your request?" she asked again.

"Right, I was about to move to a new apartment and I had to leave my younger cousins at their home. I was wondering if you could be their house worker since their parents were living abroad. And don't worry, they're not elementary kids, just around your age. Probably fifteen to sixteen years old or so, here is a photo of them", Sawako replied as he showed a photo of a girl and a boy to Ritsu.

"Sure, as long as my parents allow me to and I also..." Ritsu suddenly stopped talking and kept her eyes glued to the boy in the picture.

"What's wrong Ricchan?" Sawako asked as she noticed Ritsu looking directly at the boy in the picture.

"No way, Ryusuke-kun is your cousin?!" Ritsu suddenly exclaimed, completely shocked.

"Uh yes, and you know him?" Sawako replied until she realized how Ritsu referred him.

_'Wait a minute, did she just called him Ryusuke-kun?'_

"Of course I know him, he was my classmate since middle school. Ryusuke Takanashi, sixteen years old, goes to Sakugawa Academy, a top notcher since elementary school and is also the student council vice president at Sakugawa. I sometimes wonder if he is a member of a said club that involves me ", Ritsu replied while sighing at the last part.

"Basically, he is the guy you like right?" Sawako asked, expecting a yell from the said brunette. But surprisingly, Ritsu just kept quiet and and didn't even gave her a reply.

"Not entirely like that, it's more like we made a promise that led us to be so close", Ritsu replied as she blushed while looking down as if she was playing with something. This caused Sawako to look underneath the table to see what Ritsu is playing with.

She saw Ritsu holding her skirt tightly as if she was playing with it. Sawako then surveyed Ritsu carefully to understand what's going on with her. First, is that she is unusually quiet and is blushing. Second, she wasn't spreading her legs and is holding her skirt. And third, she likes someone? That would only mean one thing, Ritsu is in love!

"So, what's the promise? Don't worry, think of me as a sister listening to her younger sister's problem so that she would be able to help her", Sawako asked as she smiled gently at Ritsu.

"Eh? H-how should I start? Well, it happened 2 years ago during our second year at middle school", Ritsu said, being unusually shy as she started her story.

* * *

****Flash Back****

_It was after school at Sakugawa Academy and mostly students are going home or with their club members, but an exception of a boy and girl inside a classroom._

_The girl's name is Ritsu Tainaka, a honey-brown haired girl with golden eyes. She stood an average height and is very fit, to their class, she is a brilliant and attractive-looking girl who is super friendly especially to her childhood friend named Mio Akiyama. But as for her, she proclaimed herself that she lacks femininity and is an idiot._

_And the boy's name is Ryusuke Takanashi, a boy with dark brown hair and hazelnut eyes. He is tall about 5'5 and is physically fit. The whole class proclaimed that he is a ladies man due to his good looks and personality, but he is not good at making good friends and decided to be alone at class._

_What do you want to do when you grow up?_

_That was the only question that is written on a piece of paper that the two were having a hard time to answer._

_'I can't think of anything except of going to Budokan. But I've dreamed to form a band so that we'll be able to perform there', the girl named Ritsu thought as she looked at the piece of paper with annoyance._

_"Aww man... what should I write?" she heard a boy complaining. Ritsu then looked at the boy in the front seat, scratching his head with annoyance._

_"You also can't think of anything right?" Ritsu asked him as she approached his desk._

_"Uh yeah, I can't think of anything except this", he replied while looking at his paper. Ritsu read what it says and smiled at him._

_I want to see the sunrise with my family together._

_That's what is written on the boy's paper._

_"Last month, 'Kaa-san and Otou-san divorced. We even bought some stuffs too, but the promise to see the sunrise fell through", he said as he looked down while Ritsu had a sad expression written on her face after hearing his story._

_"It's strange, isn't it? I'll change it then", he said as he started to erase what he wrote on his paper, but he was stopped by Ritsu's hand._

_"It's not strange", that's what Ritsu said._

_"It is. I'm going to turn it to the teacher, too." he replied as he looked at Ritsu, but she smiled gently at him._

_"Then would you like to go to see the sunrise with me? There's a sea not too far from here. Isn't it a great idea?" Ritsu asked as she smiled at him._

_"But I wanted to go with my family..." he replied._

_"You're so picky. Then how about this?" Ritsu asked as she went to her paper and wrote something on it._

_I want to be Takanashi-kun's wife in the future_

_"I'll be your bride in the future which it will be 10 years later. I thought it was a joke, but when we get married, we'll go see the sunrise as a family", Ritsu said while deciding._

_"Sure, when we grow up", he replied while agreeing._

_"Yup! You'll see the most beautiful sunrise when we grow up!" Ritsu said cheerfully._

_"But what about your future?" he asked with worry._

_"It's okay, I also can't of anything", Ritsu replied with a smile._

* * *

****End of Flash Back****

"And that's how it happened..." Ritsu said as she finished her story while looking at Sawako who is smiling at her.

"What are you smiling at?" Ritsu annoyingly asked her teacher who had been smiling since she started the story.

"He..he..hehe... I'm finally going to have a little sister!" Sawako exclaimed as she jumped right at Ritsu and gave her a big hug.

"H-hey! I'm not your little sister yet! A-and...! I-I.. c-can't.. b-breathe-!" Ritsu yelled while starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Oh sorry for hugging you tightly, little sis", Sawako said while letting Ritsu go as she winked at her.

"Please don't tell this to anyone, especially Mio", Ritsu said as she begged Sawako to keep it a secret.

"Of course, as long as you kept your promised to marry Ryusuke in the future. I don't want him and his sister to be alone, also you have to be their house worker until you graduated. Deal?" Sawako replied as she offered her hand to Ritsu to settle the deal.

"Deal. Don't worry, I'll keep my promise and we'll see the sunrise together as a family. But I'm not sure if my family will allow me to be their house worker for three years", Ritsu said as she shook hands with her teacher.

"Don't worry, they already agreed to my plan and they said that you should stay at our house from Monday to Saturday. Your mother wanted you to be more responsible and she agreed with this for your own good, as long as you come back during Sunday", Sawako replied, reassuring her to be little sister-in-law.

"I see... Wait, YOU ALREADY HAD THIS PLANNED RIGHT FROM THE START?!" Ritsu exclaimed after hearing her teacher.

"First, keep your voice down or you don't want anyone to hear you right?" Sawako replied as she covered Ritsu's mouth who nodded.

"Of course not, besides. Mio and the others will be here in a minute, so at least pretend nothing happened", Ritsu said as she sat down on her seat.

"Fine then, just keep your promise, my kawaii imouto", Sawako replied as she sat down as well, winking at her 'little sister'.

The drummer smiled to herself, fluttered of what Sawako called her. "Kawaii?" she repeated to herself as Sawako smiled at her.

At the same time, Yui and Mugi entered the room after finishing their cleaning duty.

"Who's kawaii, Ricchan?" Ritsu felt heat rose from her cheeks, realizing the perfect timing she had at repeating the word.

"N-nothing! I mean, n-nobody!"

"Ricchan! you're blushing!" Yui gasped as she smiled cheerfully. "Kawaii! You're kawaii, Ricchan!"

"Told you", said the young looking teacher.

Both Yui and Mugi's eyes began to sparkle at the sight of a flustered Ritsu. She looked just as cute as Mio whenever she got the same. Both girls then began to coo her.

"You guys are really something else..." both Sawako and Ritsu said at the same time while sweat-dropping.

"Good Afternoon, everyone!" Ritsu turned to look over Mio, the true meaning of 'moe' cuteness.

"Look guys! It's the kawaii Mio-chan!" Ritsu said as she ran up to cuddle Mio, making the raven haired girl to blush.

"R-Ritsu! What has gotten into you! Idiot!" Mio yelled as Ritsu stumbled back and rubbed the new found bruise on her head.

"Ne, Mio-chan! Ricchan looked the same as you do now before you got here! It was sooo cute! I wanted to cuddle her!" Yui made her way to the girl with her arms open wide, causing Ritsu to hide behind Mio with a blush.

"No! Please, no more hugs! I can't stand tight spaces! P-please... no more!" Ritsu yelled as she shivered while Mio noticed that she is starting to tear up.

"Yui, don't do it. I forgot to tell you that Ritsu is a bit claustrophobic, even a hug would cause her to be like this", Mio said while patting Ritsu's head.

"I'm sorry Ricchan! I didn't know you were!" Yui said as she apologizes.

"I-it's okay! Just forget about what happened!" Ritsu replied as she took her seat, glancing at their teacher who just winked at her.

"I wonder why Ricchan is blushing earlier when Yui and I got here!"

"Y-you saw that!?" Once again, the drummer felt her cheeks heating up. She quickly covered them up with her hands but it was too late. The girls had already seen it.

"Y-you're right, Mugi", Mio replied.

"N-not you too, Mio!"

"RICCHAN!" Yui then opened her arms as Ritsu flinched but both Mio and Sawako stopped her.

"Yui! Remember, Ricchan can't handle hugs!" Sawako said as she tried to stop Yui from hugging Ritsu.

"My bad", Yui said as she scratched her head at the mistake that she had made.

"I'll go make some tea!" Mugi cheerfully said before leaving the girls to prepare tea.

Mio walked over to her usual seat, shaking her head at Yui's mistake. She smiled at the keyboardist but then sweat-dropped as she realized the real reason for the wealthy girl's happiness was that she saw Ritsu acting adorable. Across from her seat was a picture.

'Hmm? What is this?' She reached over to get a closer look and saw a picture of a familiar looking boy and girl.

"Isn't this Takanashi-san?" Mio asked as she showed the picture to Ritsu.

"It is Ryusuke-kun, I sometimes wonder how someone got that photo and how come that someone brought this to school", Ritsu replied as she glared at Sawako who just looked away from her.

"Right, Sawa-chan?" Ritsu asked as she smiled sweetly at her while emitting dark aura.

"R-right!" Sawako replied as she looked at Ritsu, only to make her flinch when she saw Ritsu getting mad at her.

"May I take this?" Sawako asked as she took the photo from Mio's hands and hid it in her pocket.

"Who's that boy in the picture, Ricchan?" Mugi asked as she came back with the tea.

"You mean Ryusuke-kun? He's our classmate during middle school, I became friends with him first until I introduced him to Mio", Ritsu replied while scratching her head due to her nervousness.

"Oh! I wanna hear what happened!" Yui said as she listened to Ritsu who just sighed in defeat.

* * *

_"Hey, do you mind if we go out to take a bite before we go to school tomorrow?" Ryusuke asked as he and Ritsu walked together home._

_"Not at all! Where to?" Ritsu asked._

_"There's a nice cafe not too far from my house. I'll pick you up at six. Does it sound good or too early?"_

_"Well, I'm not an early bird. But most of the times I woke up around five", Ritsu replied as she giggled a bit._

_"Great! I had a little sister to come with me tomorrow, will it be okay for me to introduce her to you, Tainaka-san?" Ryusuke asked, only to receive a chuckle from the brunette._

_"Why of course, Takanashi-kun. Oh right, I also have to introduce you to my best friend Mio if you don't mind", Ritsu replied._

_"Of course I don't mind, you mean Akiyama-san?" Ryusuke asked as he recalled a certain black haired girl being with Ritsu._

_"Yup, she hasn't had many friends so I thought it would be great for us to hangout as close friends for now", Ritsu replied as she blushed a little._

_"That would be great then, Tainaka-san", Ryusuke said as they both stopped at Ritsu's house._

_"Well, this will be my stop. See you then, Takanashi-kun!" Ritsu said as she waved at him._

_"My dear Tainaka-san, it would really make me happy if you call me Ryusuke instead", Ryusuke replied as he chuckled a little._

_"Well then Ryusuke-kun, I'll say it in exchange for you to call me Ritsu. If we are going to be friends, we should stop being formal each other", Ritsu said as she ran inside the house, leaving Ryusuke in the street._

_"Sure! See you tomorrow!"_

_**Tomorrow Morning**_

_"Ritsu! What's the hold up? It's still six in the morning!" Mio complained as she and Ritsu ran through the street._

_"Just meeting up with a new friend of mine! You know our classmate Ryusuke Takanashi? I just became friends with him!" Ritsu said enthusiastically while keeping a cheerful smile._

_"Ara, since when?" Mio asked, getting interested._

_"Since yesterday afternoon! He's super nice and friendly too!" Ritsu replied with a grin._

_"Oh, can't wait to meet him then!" Mio said as she smiled. They both reached the end of the street and saw Ryusuke and a girl with their bicycles._

_"Ryusuke-kun! Good Morning!" Ritsu said as she and Mio approached them._

_"Good morning, Ritsu! Sleep well?" Ryusuke asked as he and his sister turned to them._

_"I guess I did since I'm not grumpy", Ritsu replied as she turned to Mio._

_"Mio, this is Ryusuke Takanashi. Ryusuke-kun, this is Mio Akiyama, my best friend", Ritsu said as she introduced Mio to Ryusuke._

_"Nice to meet you", Mio said as she bowed to Ryusuke._

_"It's nice to meet you as well, Akiyama-san. This is my little sister, Natsuko. Natsuko, say hi to them", Ryusuke said as he showed his little sister to them._

_"Hey, don't treat me like a little kid, onii-chan. Hi my name's Natsuko Takanashi, it's nice to meet you", Natsuko said as she bowed to Ritsu and Mio before glancing at Ritsu who replied with a nod._

_"Now let's go to this cafe. I'm hungry, unless we're going offside and you plan on killing me!" Ritsu said as she teased Ryusuke who just smirked at her._

_"Of course not! I'm also a good friend of your brother Satoshi and probably he told you that I will never do such a thing", Ryusuke replied._

_"As his 'nee-chan, he sure does tell me a lot so I think that I am safe!"_

_"Nee-chan?" Ryusuke asked, confused on how Satoshi called her sister._

_"Yeah, he calls me 'nee-chan, my little baby brother!"_

_"Haha! Baby brother? Well I guess he still looked rather small, I'll tease him about it later", Ryusuke said as he laughed._

_"He should have come along!" Ritsu replied as she giggled a bit._

_"Nah! I wanted to hang out with you for a while"_

_Natsuko and Mio could only looked with disbelief as they both watched the pair getting along too well._

_"Whoa, I might say that they both look good together. Don't you think so, Mio-senpai?" Natsuko asked as she looked at Mio who nodded._

_"And yet, Ritsu said that they just became friends yesterday afternoon. But, it's like they were very close when they talk like that", Mio replied as she looked at the two._

_"Hey, I don't wanna ruin the moment, but aren't we supposed to get going?" Natsuko asked, getting their attention._

_"Oh right, I forgot about it", both Ritsu and Ryusuke said at the same time as they both scratched their heads._

_"They're even in perfect sync as well!" both Mio and Natsuko thought at the same time._

_"Well then, let's get going. Mio-senpai, I'll give you a ride. And onii-chan?" Natsuko asked as she looked at her brother while Mio sat behind her._

_"What s it, Natsuko?" Ryusuke asked, a bit confused._

_"She's all yours, keep the promise though", Natsuko said with a playful smirk as she and Mio left the pair._

_"What does she meant by that?" both Ryusuke and Ritsu asked in unison. They both looked at each other and laughed._

* * *

'Now that I realize it, I was so relaxed and open when I talked to him. It was like he was an old friend! But why do I get this weird feeling when I think back to him? Why do I feel that my heart beat faster when I recall that memory?' A shake then brought Ritsu back to reality.

"Are you okay, Ricchan?" Sawako asked as she looked at Ritsu with concern.

"Eh?"

"We call you a lot of times but you didn't respond- whoa! Déjà vu!"

"Just because when I am looking through my memories, doesn't meant that it's already déjà vu. Seriously, Sawa-chan!" Ritsu replied as she sighed in boredom.

"And in the end, I still remember every single detail of what happened that time", she said as she rested her elbows onto the table.

"Basically, you can't forget about him", Sawako replied, only to make Ritsu spit her tea.

"S-shut up will you!" The drummer looked even rosier as she shouted at their unreliable teacher. Sawako stood up from her seat as she approached Ritsu and leaned to her ear.

"And tonight is gonna be the night, little sister", she whispered to Ritsu who just flinched.

* * *

**A/N: And to think that this chapter is too short. I'll make it up at the next chapter, which it will take place at Ryusuke's house. Time for the main guy's official debut!**

**Next Chapter: The Night and the other day!**

**~Fumiko Matsubara**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm very sorry for the delayed update! I'll make it up next time! Like i said earlier, the first chapter is a bit short so I'll make it up at this chapter.**

**If none of you knows how Takanashi Ryusuke and Takanashi Natsuko looked like, then look at the cover photo.**

**Natsuko looked exactly like Ritsu, except that she has bigger hands and her hair is tied into a thick twin-tails and there's also a fact that she is more energetic and cheerful than Ritsu****, and you could really see that she will be the same year as Azusa by her red ribbon.**

**Ryusuke looked very much like Mochizou Ooji from Tamako Market except that he has darker hair. His personality is almost like Ooji except that he is more... what is it called again? (...Self conscious)**

**I think that was too much talk, probably. ^^;**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: **The Night and the other day**

* * *

"Ne onii-chan, where the heck is Sawako?" Natsuko asked as she jumped out of the couch.

"I dunno, probably she's looking for our new house worker", Ryusuke replied as he continued cooking their dinner.

"I wonder who's gonna be our new house worker, right? I hope that she's a nice person!" Natsuko yelled with a cheerful grin.

"Yeah, that means that Sawako is finally gonna move out of the house", Ryusuke replied while sighing in relief.

"Meaning: no more cooking, cleaning, and washing for her! It means that we get to finally get away from all those troubles that she made!" Natsuko replied, looking like that she has been released from hell.

"Yeah, I agree with that. But don't forget, we are still doing our chores, meaning: don't feel too superior now that we get to have our own house worker. Knowing you, you'd probably get the _advantage_ on her", Ryusuke replied as he smirked at his sister who just looked at him confused.

Blinking in realization of what her brother meant, Natsuko blushed deeply. "I-I do not swing that way!" she yelled, only to received a chuckle from her teasing brother.

"Geez... are you really that insensitive and dense about yourself?" Ryusuke asked as he sweat-dropped, only to be strangled by his sister by lifting him up with his collar.

"I am not insensitive and dense! Especially, I am not a laid back tsundere lesbian!" Natsuko yelled as she kept strangling her brother while dark aura flowed around her.

_Just how strong are you?! To be able to lift me up like this!_

"N-Natsuko! I..I... c-can't.. b-breathe... JUST STOP CHOKING ME YOU IDIOT!" Ryusuke yelled with a scary look, making his sister put him down.

After gaining his composure, he gave his sister a glare. But Natsuko gave him a scarier glare back with her forehead shining.

"Natsuko... can I ask you something?" Ryusuke asked as he looked at his twin-tailed sister with an uninterested face.

"What is it?" demand his sister while her twin-tails are moving.

Natsuko has shoulder-length uneven honey-brown hair that is tied into twin-tails with yellow ribbons. She has two long fringes that reached her chests which were divided to the middle, showing her huge forehead off. She also has hazel eyes and creamy-white skin. To Ryusuke's eyes, she is a splitting image of the girl that he has a crush on since elementary school, Ritsu Tainaka; since they look exactly the same, surprisingly that they have the same height and voice.

"Why is your forehead glaring at me whenever you had that look on your face?" Ryusuke asked, trying not to laugh at his sister. Natsuko looked up at her forehead and covered it with her hands, shooting Ryusuke another glare.

"Shut up, will you?! You have no right to talk about my forehead, don't forget that you also have a large forehead like mine!" Natsuko shot back with a Cheshire Cat-like grin.

"At least mine doesn't shine like yours which is also glaring right at -! Wait! What are you going to do with that wooden bat?! Oh, don't you dare use that on me!" Ryusuke yelled as he stepped back from his sister who is holding a wooden baseball bat.

"URUSAI! How dare you make fun of me! I am Natsuko Takanashi, the President of the Martial Arts Club of Sakugawa Academy! And don't forget that I am still the Student Council Secretary! I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE THAT MY OWN BROTHER WOULD TEASE ME LIKE THAT!" Natsuko yelled while emitting dark purple aura as her eyes glowed bloody red, making Ryusuke scared of her anger.

"Gomenesai! Gomenesai! Gomenesai! Your brother didn't meant to tease you! I was just kidding at that moment! So please don't kill your own brother for Pete's sake!" Ryusuke apologized while bowing at Natsuko repeatedly.

Natsuko then stopped emitting the dark aura and her eyes became normal once again. She looked at her brother and made a 'hmph!' "Fine then, but it's not like you're forgiven yet!" She replied while crossing her arms.

_First, making a 'hmph' at me. Second, crossing your arms in a familiar way. Third, 'it's not like'? I have no more doubts at you, Natsuko. You are definitely a Tsundere!_

Ryusuke thought as he gave his sister an uninterested look before sighing in irritation.

"Hey! What's with the sighing?! Have you not heard what I just said?!" Natsuko yelled while looking really annoyed.

"I heard you, geez. You should stop acting like that, it could ruin someone's relationship", Ryusuke replied as he went back to the kitchen, leaving Natsuko alone in the living room.

"Idiot", she whispered as she sat on the couch, _sulking_.

* * *

"So Ritsu will get paid for her work?" Ritsu's mother named Satomi asked Sawako while Ritsu was in her room with Mio helping her to pack her things.

"Of course she will, but the amount for her monthly allowance depends on their parent's decision", Sawako replied while taking a sip of her tea.

"That means, this will be the opportunity of 'nee-chan becoming responsible. Then I won't have to tell her what to do", Satoshi said as his eyes held a glint of satisfactory.

"You may be right, Satoshi. But don't forget, Ritsu could only go home during the weekends. We can't have her leaving their house until the end of her senior year", Satomi replied with a concerned look.

"Don't worry, she could visit here every time. Since the ones that she'll be taking care of are quite independent , except the younger one", Sawako replied as an image of a certain twin-tailed girl appeared on her mind.

"I see, but are you sure that she'll get along with your cousins? I'm quite worried of what will they think of her", Satomi asked while keeping the concerned look.

"Actually, my cousins were her close friends during their middle school. And trust me, the older one has a little bit of a crush on her", Sawako replied as she giggled a bit.

"You mean Ryusuke-senpai?" asked the clever young boy.

"Oh you must be familiar with him. But how did you know it was him?" Sawako asked, looking interested.

"He's my senpai from the Literature Club. It was pretty obvious based on his reactions. Last Culture Festival, their class handled a Maid and Butler Cafe, and he can't stop staring at 'nee-chan since she was wearing a frilly maid outfit. Especially when she was wearing bunny ears that time", Satoshi replied, trying not to laugh of what happened.

_Ricchan wearing bunny ears... it's worth cosplaying! She'll be my next victim!_

Sawako thought after hearing what Satoshi had just said.

"I think that putting those two under the same roof will be a great idea!" Satomi said with a glint, it was a glint that you see whenever there's a kissing scene and you wanted to see it so badly.

"So basically, you were actually planning on putting them under the same roof so that they may grew on liking each other. Right, 'kaa-san?" Satoshi asked, actually getting to what his mother just said.

"Exactly! And all we need is an advantage to make those two to like each other!" Satomi said with a plan in mind while smirking playfully.

_"So that's where 'nee-chan's personality came from... I hope that those two will be fine by 'kaa-san's plan."_

Satoshi thought and looked at Sawako who is smirking at his mother.

"There's no need for that, everything is already planned by me!" Sawako replied, making Satomi to look at her in interest.

"I want to hear all about it", was her only reply.

* * *

"So you're going to live with Takanashi-san and Natsuko because Sawako-sensei forced you to be their house worker since she is moving to a new apartment?" Mio asked as she looked at Ritsu who sighed in frustration.

"Yeah, and I had to. Besides, Natsuko is like my younger sister, so I'm doing this for her and also to Ryusuke-kun", Ritsu replied as she turned to Mio with a serious look.

"Oh right, you were really close to Natsuko since kindergarten before you even met me", Mio said as she looked at the picture placed at Ritsu's study table. It was a picture of Natsuko with a victory-peace sign and a headband-less Ritsu behind her blushing slightly. Both were wearing an elementary girl's uniform.

"You know, I used to be shy as you until Natsuko came to my life", Ritsu replied as she giggled a bit at the memory.

"I find it hard to believe that it was Natsuko who coaxed you out of your shell. No wonder the similarities are so uncanny, even the forehead too", Mio said, slightly grinning at the last part, making Ritsu blushed furiously.

"And while you're saying that, you didn't noticed that barnacles are starting to form at the back of you knees~," Ritsu teased back, she is good at this thanks to Natsuko after all. The next thing that Ritsu was expecting that Mio freaking out but she wasn't expecting...

"You idiot! You think that I would fall for that?!" Mio yelled as she punched Ritsu hard on the head, making the girl to stumble back and rub the new found bruise on her forehead.

"Thanks, I need that..." Ritsu said as she sat to her bed to calm down a bit.

"Come to think of it, was Natsuko the reason you started wearing headbands? And is she the one who gave you that yellow one?" Mio asked and turned to Ritsu only to see her arms wrapped around her legs while resting her chin to her knees.

"Yeah... And ever since she gave me this during graduation, she told me not to replace it since it was an imouto's gift after all", Ritsu said as she smiled to herself.

"And that's not the only reason..." she whispered in a very soft voice as she sighed shakily.

"Huh?" Mio asked as she sat next to Ritsu.

"Natsuko mentioned once that headbands had something to do with my personality", Ritsu replied with a concerned look.

**_"Onee-chan's personality usually changes whenever she wears a headband or not! Without her headband, she is usually shy and sensitive. But when that forehead of hers shines, she rather becomes very energetic and way cheerful! And that's what I'm jealous of!"_**

**_"Is that even possible, Natsuko?"_**

**_"Of course, onii-chan! You never noticed since you haven't seen her with her bangs down!"_**

**_"Wait! T-that's not...! Wait, well yeah I haven't seen her with her hair down but that doesn't mean that you're right!"_**

"Well then, if that's true, let's test it", Mio said as she leaned towards Ritsu, making her startled by Mio's actions.

"What do you mean by that, Mio?" Ritsu asked as she looked rather uncomfortable.

"There we go", Mio said as she removed Ritsu's headband, covering her eyes.

"Oh, so you're trying to prove whether Natsuko's theory is true or not? Sorry, but I think it's not working", Ritsu replied with a sigh as she moved her long bangs to the side, giving her a more matured look.

"W-what are you looking at?" Ritsu asked as noticed that Mio is staring at her this whole time.

"Natsuko, Takanashi-san, and Sawako-sensei are right, you are cute", Mio said with a smile, making Ritsu blushed like a tomato.

"S-stop it..!" Ritsu yelled while covering her face with her hands, trying to hide the blush.

"Kawaii ne!" Mio said again.

"**YADA**!" Ritsu yelled while trying not to listen.

"Kawaii (Cute)"

"**YADA**!"

"Yama (Mountain)"

"**YADA**!"

"Kawa(River)"

"**YADA**!"

"Oooh... Amazing, rejection reaction", Mio replied while sweat-dropping at Ritsu's reaction. She tapped her shoulder, making Ritsu to lift her head, showing her blushing face.

"N-nani?" Ritsu asked as she looked at Mio.

"Yeah, Natsuko's theory is right. Your personality changes whenever you're wearing a headband or not, but can I ask something?" Mio replied, making Ritsu to calm down.

"What is it?" Ritsu asked as she stood up to continue packing her clothes.

"Your shy personality should be gone right? I mean it's been 7 years since you've opened up to people", Mio said as she helped Ritsu to carry her luggage outside her room.

"Nah, what happened earlier is just a tendency whenever I get slightly embarrassed to such small things", Ritsu replied while scratching her head.

"So what do you mean by that?" Mio asked, giving Ritsu a confused look.

"Natsuko's theory is just false. My personality doesn't change when I remove my headband, I just got embarrassed of what you just said. I get embarrassed at little things all the time but I usually hide it", Ritsu replied with a sigh of relief.

"That's good for you, I'm jealous. Unlike you, I can't hide my embarrassment", Mio said with a slight sad smile.

"Then get used to it. At least try not to think about it and do something that would distract you for a moment until you'd gain the composure to relax yourself. That's what I've been doing and thanks to that, I could easily build up a facade that I don't feel embarrassed at all", Ritsu replied as they went down the stairs.

"That's rich coming from you. But you do know that it's quite your fault that I can't hide my embarrassment any longer", Mio said while giving Ritsu a 'it's all because of you' look.

"What about me and Natsuko? The way she said things about me are more embarrassing than what I've been saying things about you", Ritsu replied as she gave Mio an 'It's not what it's like you know?' look.

"I think that you should get a reward for thinking smart, Ricchan", Sawako said as she approached them.

"I don't think that you have the right to say that", Ritsu replied as she gave Sawako a bored look.

"That's mean of you... Anyway! We should get going, I'm pretty sure that those two are starting to get impatient from waiting for us", Sawako said, changing the topic.

"I'm sure that Natsuko is bullying Ryusuke again after saying something stupid to her again", Ritsu replied with a sigh as she wore her headband.

"You're right at that part", Sawako said as they went outside.

"And I don't want that to happen..." Ritsu whispered as turned to her mother.

"Bye 'kaa-san, I'll see you guys at Sunday then!" Ritsu said while waving as she and Sawako entered the car.

"Sure dear, good luck though!" Her mother yelled back.

_"It's not like something bad is gonna happen..."_

"By the way, it's only a 5 minute drive. So don't space out like always", Sawako added before driving the car.

"Fine."

When Ritsu closed her amber eyes, the lyrics of Fuwa Fuwa Time started to sing in her head.

_***When I look at you my heart always goes thump-thump**_

_**This shaking feeling is fluffy-fluffy like a marshmallow**_

_**You're always so persistent, You don't even notice**_

_**Me, always staring at your profile**_

_**When we're in my dreams,**_

_**The distance between us can be shortened***_

_"Geez... Why did Mio wrote those lyrics? It's embarrassing, it always make me feel like I was the one who had written it!"_

Then the rap part made Ritsu to blushed harder.

**_*But that's the hardest part of all!_**

**_'Cause how would I have an excuse to talk to him?_**

**_And then, I'd have to think of something to talk about, and that wouldn't be natural at all!_**

**_AAaaah! That's enough! Just go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep! (That's right! Go to sleep~!)*_**

_"Hehe... Good thing that I denied Mio's request of singing it at the School festival, or else I'm dead."_

"We're here!" Sawako's loud yell had broken Ritsu's reverie.

"Not so loud, you idiot!" Ritsu yelled back while covering her ears.

"Look who's talking, we should get inside. I'm starving! I wonder what dinner is today!" Sawako complained as she went inside the house followed by Ritsu.

The house was rather huge for only three people to live in. Considering the size of it, it's 1/8 of their school's total size. Ritsu had been there many times before, just like Natsuko's birthday where she usually finds a swimming pool at the backyard, and there's also a studio at the house's underground. To Ritsu, this is just one of their few villas in Japan, she knew that Natsuko and Ryusuke's family is quite rich for their parents working overseas with outstanding companies and organizations across the world. That's why she pretended to be shocked with Yui when they saw one of Mugi's villa which is smaller than this villa that she's currently inside now.

"And here she is! Your new house worker from now on~!" Sawako yelled as she introduced Ritsu in an embarrassing manner.

"What the heck are you talking about, Sawako?" Natsuko, Ryusuke, and even Ritsu asked at the same time as they gave Sawako an uninterested look.

"Eh... Ritsu?" Ryusuke asked as he turned to Ritsu while looking surprised, realizing that she was here all the time.

"ONEE-CHAN!" Natsuko yelled as she greeted Ritsu by hugging her, causing them to fall to the floor.

"Natsuko, yeah it's been a while. And please stop it... IT'S EMBARRASSING!" Ritsu shouted while blushing furiously as Natsuko kept snuggling her with an excited look.

"Ahh... love between sisters, huh?" Sawako said with a smile on her face as she turned to Ryusuke who just shrug.

"Natsuko is very clingy when it only comes to Ritsu after all, and she doesn't even care that Ritsu is getting embarrassed because she has no sense of shame. That's the only thing that could tell them apart", Ryusuke said as he laughed sheepishly at the awkward scene before him.

"And you're not even helping when she does all the time", Ritsu said as she stood up even though that Natsuko is still snuggling her.

"She usually gets violent whenever I tried to pull her away from you", Ryusuke replied while scratching his head.

"Natsuko, keep doing that and I won't come back here anymore", Ritsu said in an annoyed tone, making Natsuko to let go of her immediately.

"See?" Ritsu asked as she smirked at the boy before her.

"Okay, you won at that part", Ryusuke said as he sighed in defeat.

"Okay then, we should get ready for dinner. Natsuko, you should help Ricchan to unpack while you Ryusuke, we're going to have a long talk about something important", Sawako said as she clapped her hands while looking at Ryusuke.

"Hai..." replied the three simultaneously.

"Come on, onee-chan! Your room is this way!" Natsuko said as she dragged Ritsu at the stairs.

"Now, what is this 'important talk' that your talking about, Sawako?" Ryusuke asked in a slight bored tone.

"Oh, nothing particular but the promise that you and Ricchan had made during your 2nd year middle school", Sawako replied while humming playfully.

"YOU KNEW THAT?!" Ryusuke asked with a red line across his face.

"Yup! Ricchan's mother told me all about it, or was it Natsuko?" Sawako replied while having a thoughtful look, making Ryusuke to look dumbfounded.

"Why would Natsuko knew about that? It's not like that she-", Ryusuke then paused in order to recall what Natsuko said to him two years ago.

**_"Mio-senpai, I'll give you a ride. And onii-chan?"_**

**_"What is it, Natsuko?"_**

**_"She's all yours, and keep the promise though"_**

/-/-/-/-/-/

**_"Eh? You and Ritsu already knew each other?"_**

**_"Of course! She's my onee-chan after all!"_**

**_"Your onee-chan?"_**

**_"Yeah! She's like an older sister of mine and she is going to be my real one someday!"_**

"Don't tell me that she was there outside when we made that promise..." Ryusuke muttered before sighing at his late realization.

"And now you're trapped. Well then, I'm going to my room for now and let me know if dinner is ready", Sawako replied as she went upstairs, leaving Ryusuke behind.

"*_Sigh_* Looks like I have to pretend that this didn't happened", Ryusuke said to himself as he went to the kitchen to continue his cooking.

* * *

"Wow, you have really nice clothes onee-chan!" Natsuko exclaimed while holding one of Ritsu's clothes.

"Really? Well, 'kaa-san was the one who always buy me clothes. And I kinda brought most of the clothes that she bought, because I'm quite self-conscious about the fact that Mio or sometimes Satoshi would see them and... you know what I meant", Ritsu replied while blushing a bit at the thought.

"I see, but you don't have to hide the fact that you thought that you might not look good in them", Natsuko said while putting the clothes inside the closet.

"You could always read my mind, Natsuko. But you're kinda right at that part", Ritsu replied while scratching her cheek.

"But you're wrong", Natsuko said with a straight look to Ritsu, which surprised her.

"What do you mean by that?" Ritsu asked in a very confused look.

"_*Long sigh* _Really? You won't look good at it? Give me a break, onee-chan. Every year, you always believed that you'll look bad at almost everything, even though you actually looked cute in it", Natsuko muttered before sighing, making Ritsu to blush hardly.

"S-Shut up!"

"Even though you don't want to admit it, you're always fluttered when someone calls you cute!" Natsuko said while pointing her index finger to Ritsu's blushing face.

"T-that's not true!" Ritsu yelled as she covered her face with her hands while shaking her head violently out of embarrassment.

"You can't hide anything from me!" Natsuko said while holding Ritsu's hands as she gave her an innocent smile.

"Y-you're right, there's no point in hiding it now", Ritsu replied before sighing in defeat.

"How about I'll do a pretty remake on you? With these clothes, I've gotten a lot of ideas!" Natsuko asked as she kept holding Ritsu's hands while her eyes kept sparkling.

"A pretty remake? Don't tell me you got that line from Aira Harune in Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream?" Ritsu asked while sweat-dropping in realization.

"Uh kinda, but even so. I'm still going to do a pretty remake on you!" Natsuko exclaimed while hugging Ritsu tightly.

"Fine, Fine! At least stop hugging me too tight!" Ritsu replied while trying to break the death hug.

"What's all the ruckus girls?" Sawako asked as she went inside the bedroom.

"Oh! I was planning to do a pretty remake on onee-chan!" Natsuko replied while breaking the hug.

"A pretty remake huh? With her clothes? Count me in!" Sawako said with a determined look.

_"Sometimes her determination leads to disaster..." _Ritsu thought.

"Wow! It's so cute!" Natsuko squealed after putting the first coordination on Ritsu. A black-striped 3/4 sleeved shirt, underneath a black-unbuttoned vest, short blue pants and sneakers, gave her a cool atmosphere.

"Nice, how about this one? It surely gave her a drummer feeling to it", Sawako asked as Ritsu came back with another outfit. She's wearing a blue long-sleeved shirt with black endings on the sleeves and collar. She's wearing a chest-length short-sleeved white shirt with red lines over the blue shirt, black sleeveless hoodie with yellow ends. Red tights and white a-line skirt with cream shoes, Ritsu is not wearing her headband as her hair falls down naturally, giving her an appearance of a drummer.

"Nice, I kinda like it", Ritsu commented while looking at her outfit.

"Really? But that's not the end. We've got lots of ideas especially when you had such nice clothes, I should respect your mother Hitomi for this", Sawako replied while looking for more clothes in the closet.

_"Wow, looks like they've gotten close so quickly. They're even on first name-basis already", _Ritsu thought.

"How about this?! It's quite cute", Natsuko asked as Ritsu came back with another outfit. Long-sleeved white shirt with a drawing of an apple. Black overalls with two white buttons on each side, black stockings and her bangs were pulled up by a white headband.

"Not bad, how about this then?" Sawako asked as Ritsu came back with another outfit. She's wearing a white long-sleeve shirt with big red dots all over it, grey pleated skirt and black knee-length socks. She wasn't wearing a headband and her hair is tied into side ponytail, it looked cute in their opinion.

"Ka-ka- KAWAII NE!" Both Sawako and Natsuko squealed at Ritsu's look.

_"They're treating me like a dress up doll. Even though it feels a bit too much for me, I... kinda... like it...", _Ritsu thought as she looked at Sawako and Natsuko who are picking clothes from her closet.

* * *

"So Mio-senpai was traumatized anew after the festival?" Natsuko asked while chomping to her food.

"Yeah, I felt bad for her though. And because of what happened, she gained a fanclub of her own and it even bothered her too by just mentioning it", Ritsu replied with slight concerned look.

"But don't forget, that fanclub of yours is still on the go. I'm quite worried that some students will enroll to your school next year", Ryusuke said as he gave Ritsu a more worried look.

"I know, at least someone should stop recruit more members", Ritsu replied as she glared at Natsuko who merely reacted.

"It's not like I could do anything about it. I was forced to be the president, and I just can't control them", Natsuko said while turning away from her 'older sister'.

"Wait, Ricchan has a fanclub at your school?" Sawako asked, getting more interested in this topic.

"Something happened back at middle school, during our school festival two years ago. Actually, I don't want to remember what happened", Ryusuke replied while sighing shakily.

"Especially the kissing accident..." Natsuko added, only to be hit on the head by both Ritsu and Ryusuke.

"THAT'S THE ONLY THING THAT I DON"T WANT TO REMEMBER!" Both Ritsu and Ryusuke yelled at their 'little sister' while blushing furiously.

"That means, during the festival two years ago, you two accidentally kissed at some event right?" Sawako guessed while Ritsu and Ryusuke went back to their seats.

"Yes..." the two replied while trying not to look at each other.

"Don't worry you two, that happens to anyone. Even though it went to public", Sawako said while trying to calm the two, surprisingly it worked as the duo looked at each other and nodded.

Natsuko just kept fuming and her eyes suddenly lit up with excitement.

"Oh right, I was planning to enroll to Sakuragaoka the next year. Onee-chan, will it be okay for me to join the Light Music Club? If you could ask the president about it", Natsuko asked with a plan in mind.

"What are you talking about? I'm the president of the Light Music Club, of course I'd let you join", Ritsu replied while finishing her dinner.

"Really?! Can I be the second guitarist then?!" Natsuko asked more as her eyes were glowing with more excitement.

"Whoa, whoa, first calm down. Second, we're not sure if you're the only freshmen who will be joining as a guitarist. It's possible that there is also someone joining as well as the Rhythm Guitarist", Ritsu replied while trying to calm the excited little girl down.

"Of course I knew that!" Natsuko exclaimed with determined look.

"You had no idea that it was like that, right?" Ritsu asked while sweat-dropping.

"Not at all!" Natsuko replied.

"As expected from the twin-tailed idiotic little sister of mine..." Ryusuke muttered but unfortunately, Natsuko heard it.

"What the hell did you just said?!" Natsuko asked while clenching her fists.

"You're an idiot", Ryusuke replied with an emotionless look.

"Why you damn...!" Natsuko muttered before the fight begun.

"Isn't it true that you're an idiot?!"

"SHUT UP! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL ME THAT!"

"Who told you that I can't?!"

"I DID!"

"Lame."

"SAY THAT AGAIN ONE MORE TIME!"

"Fine then. Lame."

"GRR! YOU SELF-CONSCIOUS IDIOT!"

"GAAH! My stomach... you little..."

"YOU'RE THE IDIOT!"

Sawako could only sigh at the scene as the Takanashi siblings kept bickering at each other.

_"If only I could stop them, but I can't. They're being rude again especially when Ricchan is now living with us, sorry Ricchan", _Sawako thought with a worried look as she looked at Ritsu, but flinched when she saw Ritsu trembling in anger.

"You two..." Ritsu muttered as she stood up, making both Ryusuke and Natsuko to looked at her with confusion.

Ritsu removed her headband, causing her hair to cover her eyes, giving her a scary atmosphere.

"HAVE SOME TABLE MANNERS YOU LITTLE BRATS!" Ritsu growled while giving them a very scary glare that even Sawako can't do while emitting dark purple aura.

"H-HAI! ONEE-SAN!" Both Natsuko and Ryusuke replied at the same before going back to their seats while trembling in fear.

"Good grief..." Ritsu sighed as she put on her headband back before sitting down again. She looked at Sawako who was staring at her.

"What are you looking at?" Ritsu asked with an annoyed look.

"Good job, even I can't do that", Sawako replied as she gave Ritsu a thumbs up.

* * *

"And that's what happened", Ritsu said as she finished her story while crossing her arms.

"Wow, I never thought that you would also show them that glare", Mio replied while giggling a bit.

"Well, they made me do it", Ritsu said while drinking her tea.

"But how come Ricchan can do that? She doesn't looked scary but stupid to be exact", Yui said while sighing.

"Nani...?" Ritsu asked in a dangerously sweet voice.

"N-Nothing!" Yui replied.

"You said something, WHAT IS IT?!" Ritsu asked louder as she took off her headband and gave Yui a menacing glare while emitting aura again.

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" Yui replied while shaking in fear.

"Wow, Ricchan does looked scary whenever she took off her headband", Mugi commented while taking a bite from her strawberry cake.

"Not exactly, if it's messy, yes. But if we brush her bangs to the side like this", Mio said as she turned to Ritsu while brushing her bangs to the side.

"She'll looked cute as always", Mio added while showing Ritsu to Mugi and Yui.

"M-Mio! W-what are y-you doing?!" Ritsu hesitantly asked while blushing once again.

"Now it's my turn to tease you", Mio replied while smiling at Ritsu who flinched.

"I'm not in the mood to-" Ritsu was about to finish but Sawako just popped behind her out of nowhere.

"Who's in a bad mood to day?" Sawako whispered to Ritsu's ear, causing her to jump.

"KYAAH! I CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING! I CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING!" Ritsu yelled while hiding behind Mio as she covered her ears.

"Oh Ritsu... And what was that for?!" Mio asked as she glared at Sawako who exited the classrom.

"I thought that that would cheer her up", Sawako replied while scratching her head.

"But you scared her instead", Mio said while patting Ritsu's head to calm her down.

"Sorry then", Sawako replied as she left the club room.

"Well that was unexpected", Mugi said as Ritsu sat down with Mio.

"Who knew that Ricchan was afraid of Sawa-chan's voice", Yui replied while taking another bite to her cake.

"Excuse me", Nodoka said while entering the club room.

"Oh, it's Nodoka-chan", Yui said before turing to Nodoka.

"Uhh, this is the Light Music Club right?" Nodoka asked.

"? Yes... mmm..." Yui replied while munching her cake.

"I've got something to tell you all", Nodoka said while clearing her throat.

"I bet it's something about our club activities or if it's something's bad about to happen to our club. Or maybe it's the lack of practice", Ritsu said with a more worried look.

"Come on, don't think too much, Ritsu. It's not like it's actually-", Mio was about to finish but Nodoka continued.

"Actually, you're right at all of them", Nodoka replied with a sigh.

"E-eh?! D-Don't tell me t-that the club i-is going to be d-disbanded due to lack of a-activities?!" Ritsu asked while trembling in fear.

"Ritsu, please calm down", Mio said while patting Ritsu back.

"Actually, Ritsu is right. The Light Music Club is going to be disbanded if this lack of activities continues", Nodoka replied with a worried look.

"... My nightmare came true..." Ritsu said before fainting, only to be caught by Mio's arms.

"Ritsu wake up! Come back to us!" Mio said as if trying to bring Ritsu back to life.

"Can't Nodoka-chan do something with her power?" Yui asked while pleading Nodoka.

"I-It doesn't seem like it's set in stone, so if you just show a record of your club activities from now on, you should be fine right?" Nodoka asked while trying to get Yui of her.

"An activity record?" Mio asked.

"For example, attending a meeting or recruiting new members", Nodoka said while giving advice.

"We could do that", Ritsu said as she slowly stood up but loose balance instantly.

"Hey, be more careful", Mio said as she helped Ritsu to stand up.

"Thanks, that's fine then", Ritsu replied as she sighed in relief.

"Ritsu, you already had a plan?" Mio asked as she looked at Ritsu who shook her head.

"Not yet, but recruiting new members is quite a try. Maybe we could compose more songs, we still have five more months before the freshmen welcoming concert", Ritsu said while keeping a thoughtful look.

"That Ricchan is an impostor! She could never think that smart!" Yui exclaimed while pointing her index finger at Ritsu who flinched.

"I could think anytime I want!" Ritsu yelled while crossing her arms.

"Actually, Ritsu used to be a top notcher back in middle school because she usually gets perfect score in all of her tests", Mio said while giving Ritsu a slight smile.

"But how come Ricchan didn't get any perfect score during our tests", Yui asked.

"She wasn't even trying", Mio replied as Ritsu merely shrugged.

"Alright then, I told you what needs to be told. I'm going back", Nodoka said as she left the classroom.

"Okay then, what should we do about recruiting new members then?" Mugi asked as the members of the Light Music Club went back to their respective seats.

"It depends on the outcome of the freshmen welcoming concert, or we could post some fliers on the bulletin board outside.

"But we still have the final exams", Mio said in worry.

"You're right. We could balance them both. After the exams we could write new songs, we should perform at least four songs at the concert, then we'll be fine", Ritsu replied while drinking her tea.

"Wow, you're starting become responsible ever since you lived with them", Mio said as she looked at their drummer.

"Really?" Ritsu asked in confusion.

"N-Never mind."

* * *

During the last day of final exams.

Yui just yawned as she stretched her body. "Oh~ I totally fell asleep!"

"You're giving yourself quite a lot of leeway", Nodoka said while collecting the test papers.

"... Huh?" Yui just stared as Nodoka left with the papers in hand.

* * *

"You've been falling asleep a lot Yui. You must have been studying hard for the test, right?" Nodoka asked as she and Yui were walking home.

"Yeah, of course!" Yui replied as she quicken her steps before falling in despair.

"... That's a total lie. I didn't study at all. Really. My exam paper was completely blank", Yui admitted as she clung at Nodoka's arm.

"Well then what were you doing?" Nodoka asked as she let go of Yui.

"The guitar~~ I've been practicing for the freshmen welcoming concert!" Yui replied excitingly.

"Ohhh..."

"I've been working hard to make the concert a success. Even Mio-chan had managed to write three new songs!" Yui said with excitement.

"no wonder your test paper was completely blank..." Nodoka said while sighing heavily.

* * *

The next day.

Yui played the riff of My Love is a Stapler flawlessly.

"Ah~~ You've gotten pretty good with the guitar, Yui", Ritsu said, amazed by Yui's performance.

"That's because I've been practicing the solo for the past two weeks!" Yui replied.

"T-The past two weeks? ... Didn't you study for the test?" Ritsu asked with worry but Yui just stayed, and that only meant one thing.

"YOU DIDN'T?! The Light Music Club is already in trouble!" Ritsu exclaimed while breathing heavily.

"Oh dear, at least it's only one or two subjects, right?" Mio asked as she looked at Yui who is crestfallen.

"D-Don't tell me... You're in trouble in all of your subjects?" Mio nervously asked as Yui nodded.

"Whoa! Don't faint yet Mio!" Ritsu said while patting Mio's shoulders.

"Yui-chan, why won't you ask Ritsu to help you study. All her subjects have perfect scores", Mugi asked while tapping Yui's shoulder.

"Really, Ricchan?" Yui asked with a glint of hope in her eyes.

"I-I can't..." Ritsu replied while playing with her fingers.

"Eh?! You can't?!" Yui asked with more worried look.

"I can't teach people! I only perfected my tests only by chance", Ritsu replied while scratching her head.

"Now what do we do?" Yui asked, getting more and more nervous.

"You should ask Ui-chan to help you out", Mugi said, giving Yui some more hope.

"Mugi-chan. That's a great idea!" Yui exclaimed with an excited look.

"I hope everything will be fine then", Mio said while sighing.

* * *

**A/N: And done, sorry for the short chapter... I got busy at school and some stuff. Really! I'm now a senior at ****Kōseigakuen Middle School! Got some new members for the Keion bu with me being the Vice-prez and drummer!**

**Next Time: Freshmen!**

**See you much later!**

**~Fumiko Matsubara**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter! And Yes, I skipped the Christmas special since it will be exactly the same in the anime. So I moved on to the Freshmen arc, and then you finally get to see Azunyan! Oh right, this chapter will show more of Natsuko's crazy side on teasing Ritsu or sometimes Mio. And yes, she will be joining the Light Music Club as the third Guitarist, but she will take over the hardest solos.**

**Other than that, enjoy!**

**WARNING: This chapter is quite long than the first two.**

**PS: Ritsu is slightly OOC in this story, i forgot to mention it before ^^;**

* * *

Chapter 3: **Imoutos! Freshmen! And a Confession?!**

* * *

It was a bright morning in Sakuragaoka as many students from different middle schools came to check the results from their entrance exams. Ui Hirasawa, Yui's younger sister is also looking to the results and saw her name on the list. She is very happy, happy to be exact since she is going to attend the same high school as her sister.

"Ui..." Yui's trembling voice had made Ui to turn to her.

"W-was y-your name t-there?" Yui asked while looking extremely nervous.

"What's the matter with you, onee-chan? Why are you so nervous?" Ui asked as she looked at her sister with worry.

"B-because.."

"My name was there. I passed, onee-chan", Ui replied with a smile.

"Oh really?" Yui asked with an excited look.

"Uh huh!" Ui replied as Yui hugged her tightly out of happiness.

"Uh onee-chan, I can't breathe", Ui nervously said as Yui broke the hug.

"You did so good! You did great! Thank you! Thank you!" Yui happily said as she thanked all the other students that were around them.

"It was thanks to the kind support of each of everyone of you today that Ui made it and she pass..." Yui continued as the other girls approached them while Mio took a picture of them.

"Well, it looks like Ui passed", Mugi said after seeing the scene before her.

"Looks like Yui is the happier of the two", Mio agreed.

"Doting caring? Or doting sisters more like it", Ritsu said as she sweat-dropped a bit.

"Did Natsuko passed too, Ritsu?" Mio asked as she turned to Ritsu.

"I don't know yet. And now that you mention it, where is she by the way?" Ritsu replied as she look around, trying to catch the sight of a twin-tailed brunette.

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan!" A loud yell caused Ritsu to turned to the other side, just to see Natsuko running up to her.

"I PASSED THE EXAMS! I PASSED THE EXAMS!" Natsuko happily yelled as she hugged Ritsu tightly due to the overloaded happiness.

"Okay, okay. I'm proud of you, but will you please let me go? You're embarrassing me here", Ritsu replied as she patted Natsuko's head.

"Oh, so this must be your little sister then?" Mugi asked as she eyed Natsuko from head to toe.

"You two looked exactly alike is she your younger twin?" Mugi asked, making Ritsu to sweat-drop.

"Nope, she and I are absolutely not related. She is Ryusuke-kun's younger sister. Natsuko Takanashi", Ritsu replied as she introduced her 'younger sister' to Mugi.

"Yeah, and onee-chan's personality came from me!" Natsuko said before she bowed to Mugi.

"That's not something to boast about..." Ritsu muttered before sighing.

"Takanashi? Is your mother named Mitsuko Takanashi?" Mugi asked again.

"Yeah, she is one of the top music producers in Japan. She even manages the music of many popular singers and bands as well, just like May Nakabayashi when she sang a live cover of 'Only my Railgun' by FripSide", Natsuko replied while humming in joy.

"Oh, I see. What club are you planning to join then?" Mugi asked while changing the topic after being a bit overwhelmed to Natsuko's story about her mother.

"The Light Music Club!" Natsuko happily replied.

"Our club? What instruments do you play anyway?" Mio asked, getting the younger girl's attention.

"I play the guitar! But I'm having a bit of a hard time on memorizing the chords so I'm stuck on handling solos", Natsuko replied while scratching her head.

"Let's see, you should bring your guitar on the first day since it will be also the same day that we are about to recruit new members. At least be our first new member since you are planning to join", Mio said before turning to Ritsu.

"And make sure that you could be at least responsible for just this once since you are our club president", Mio added, making Ritsu to sigh.

"Fine, I could do that. By the way, Natsuko. If you want me to accept you as a new member, I have a one and only rule for you to stay", Ritsu replied as she gave Natsuko a 'commanding' look.

"Y-yes?" Natsuko nervously replied, afraid of what her sister's favor would be.

"Never, embarrass me inside the club room nor inside the school", Ritsu said while crossing her arms.

"Eh?! That's not fair!" Natsuko complained at her sister's rule.

"It's fair alright, and you have to bear with it!" Ritsu replied as she looked at Yui who is still hugging Ui, ignoring all of Natsuko's protests.

"Hey! Way to go!" Ritsu said as she and the others walked towards to the two.

"Thank you, Ritsu-san. Thank you everybody", Ui replied as she looked to all the light music club members.

Not too far from them, a girl wearing a navy blue school uniform with long-raven hair tied into twin-tails approached the board in front of her.

"Oh, there it is", she said it to herself.

* * *

"We're in the same class again!"

"What club are going to join this year?"

"Oh I can't wait to meet new people!"

Many students passed the hallways to check their names in order to know what classroom are they in this year.

"And... here I am! 2nd year Class 2 huh?" Yui said after seeing her name.

"Yeah, so is onee-chan", Natsuko replied, she left the villa earlier than Ritsu because she is so excited that she left her own 'sister' making their lunches.

"Look, so am I", Mugi said happily, making Yui and Natsuko to smile at her.

"Natsuko!" A small yell made Natsuko to turn around and saw Ritsu running up to her.

"Natsuko, so what class am I now?" Ritsu asked as she looked for her name.

"2nd Year Class 2! Apparently you're in the same class as Mugi-senpai and Yui-senpai!" Natsuko replied, giving them a thumbs up.

"Really? No way, that's great! How about you Mio?" Ritsu asked as she looked at Mio who is standing beside her.

"Class 1..." Mio replied, making the others to look uncomfortable.

"Hey! What's with those looks?" Mio nervously asked as Ritsu leaned closer to her.

"If you ever get lonely, come visit us whenever you want", Ritsu said while faking tears.

"What am I a grade schooler?" Mio asked irritably as she took a step back with her arms crossed.

"Hmph! Are you gonna be okay away from me? Huh! You won't be able to copy my homework!" Mio said while smirking.

"Ha! You don't have to worry about me! I have Mugi-chan with me and so is Ryusuke-kun to help me out!" Ritsu replied while taking Mugi's hand, causing the blonde to smile.

"Yeah! Onee-chan even perfected her final exams last year because of onii-chan after all!" Natsuko said while joining the quarrel.

Mio just a 'hmph' while turning away.

"Hello, everyone and a very good morning!" Ui's voice had made all the girls to look at her.

"Oh! The uniform looks great on you!" Ritsu said with a smile.

"You looked so innocent", and so does Mugi.

"Y-you really think so?" Ui asked with a blush before turning to her sister.

"Onee-chan, your collar", Ui said while taking something off from Yui's collar.

"Huh?" Yui asked as she felt something taken off from the back of her collar.

"You forgot to remove the tide in the dry cleaner", Ui said as she opened her bag to get a comb.

"Whoa, you're right", Yui replied.

"And also, you've got a bad piece of bed head", Ui said while combing Yui's hair.

"I didn't have time to brush it this morning", Yui replied. The other girls from the Light Music Club just smiled at their guitarist and her sister.

"You know, you should start getting up earlier starting tomorrow, alright?"

"Uh huh..."

"You know, you two would be much better if you switched ages with each other", Ritsu joked, making the girls to laugh but not too long until the bell had interrupted them.

"Oh, well see you later!" Ui said as she bowed to them before leaving.

"Ui-chan! Wait for me!" Natsuko said while trying to catch up to her.

"I guess we should take off too", Ritsu said as the girls nodded.

* * *

"Huh? Class 2 is at the second floor?" Yui asked as she looked at Ritsu who flipped her hair.

"That's right, it's like we're literally upperclassmen now", Ritsu replied while smirking at Mio who ignored her.

"Come to think of it, Ricchan. Your hair is longer, have you been growing it?" Mugi said as she passed her hand through Ritsu's soft hair.

"You think so?" Ritsu asked, a bit confused.

"Of course, it even passed your shoulders. I find you quite adorable with long hair", Mugi replied with a gentle smile, making Ritsu to blush out of embarrassment.

"T-thanks Mugi, we should go now. See you around, you year 2 floor 1 class 1 student new", Ritsu said she, Yui , and Mugi went upstairs, leaving Mio angry.

"Oh yeah? Fine by me!" Mio yelled back until she noticed that she is the only one left.

"We'll see you at break!" Mugi said.

"We're on the second floor exit!" Yui said.

"I think it's somewhere around here..."

With their voices started to fade, Mio went to her classroom.

_"I feel lonely..."_

/=o=/=o=/=o=/

"We're on the same class again!"

"Hey, it's been a while. How are you?"

"Oh! I wonder who's our homeroom teacher!"

"I thought that you were transferring to Sakugawa?"

"Yeah, I was about to but then I heard that my Idol is actually studying here!"

"Didn't she performed at the school festival? She's the drummer I bet but you can't see her."

Mio was sitting in the middle, unable to talk to anyone.

_"There isn't a single girl I know..."_

"Mio! Glad to see you, I was worried that wouldn't know anyone when I was put to class 1 than Yui", Nodoka said as she approached Mio.

"I'm hoping for a good year together", Nodoka greeted.

"Same here!" Mio happily replied while holding Nodoka's hands.

* * *

"Want to join the basketball club?"

"We have a tea ceremony club if you like to join."

"Consider the Occult Studies club"

It was break now as many upperclassmen and seniors were recruiting new members.

"Whoa, look at this. The hallway's packed already", Yui said while looking around.

"Their club's had certainly have more recruiting options", Mugi replied while looking a bit anxious.

"Don't ever underestimate the Light Music Club! Mio, got the fliers?" Ritsu asked as she looked at Mio.

"Well, I kinda put this together", Mio replied while giving the sample copy to Ritsu.

**Would you like to join the Light Music Club?**

That was the only thing written on the flier and also a bunch of drawings.

"Hmm... kinda is right", Ritsu stated, offending Mio.

"It lacks selling points", Ritsu added while having a thoughtful look.

"What exactly are our selling points?" Mugi asked, looking confused.

"Oh! Can we put something like 'Come and join the Light Music Club where you can have all the tea and snacks you want'!" Yui suggested with an excited look.

"Not bad at all, it sounds great" Ritsu replied with a slight confused look.

"No, it doesn't!" Mio yelled.

"Well, I guess you're right. The freshmen might think that we're just being weird. Let's just use 'Come and join the Light Music Club! Experienced or not as long as you can play. Any instrument will do. And we're also accepting vocals and song writers as well'. How's that?" Ritsu asked as she looked at Mio.

"That sounds good. That way, any freshmen won't be too nervous to join", Mio replied with a smile.

"Eh? But that's too long! It might even made the freshmen to get easily bored by just reading it!" Yui complained.

"Well do you have any better ideas? Cause the way it is now it has no impact!" Ritsu yelled while crossing her arms, but someone touched her shoulders as Ritsu saw Sawako.

"Well, if it doesn't, we'll just give it some!" Sawako said with a determined look.

* * *

"We're the Light Music Club", Mio said while wearing a horse mascot.

"We're holding a performance throughout the new students nya~ Please be sure to come nya~" Mugi said in a cat costume.

"If you're interested, please come to the Music room after school! Woof!" Ritsu said in a dog costume.

"There's also lot's of yummy snacks! Cluck cluck!" Yui said in a chicken costume while handing out fliers.

"Umm... Mio-chan?" Yui asked as she turned to Mio.

"W-what is it?" Mio nervously asked.

"It's doing the opposite of what we wanted", Yui said while looking worried inside the mask as many students looked at them with scared faces.

"Yeah, that just hit me too", Mio replied.

"Oh really?" Ui's voice could be heard as Yui turned around to see her sister with her friend.

"Yeah! So, what club do you think that i should join?" the girl next to Ui asked.

"It's a tough choice huh?" Ui said.

Yui ran up to them wearing the heavy animal costume. "U-Ui!"

"Onee-chan?" Ui asked as she turned around to see a chicken mascot, causing and her friend to run away out of fear.

Not too far, the same girl with twin-tails saw the scene with her friend and immediately sweat-dropped.

"What was that, Azusa?" her friend asked.

"Beats me..." the girl named Azusa replied. But then a shadow had caused her and her friend to jump a bit.

"Uh... we're the Light Music Club. If you're interested, feel free to come to the music prep room on the third floor after school", Mio said as she gave the flier to Azusa.

"Uh sure..." Azusa said as she looked at the flier. It looked like a manga cover due to the black and white coloring, a girl playing the guitar is drawn to the paper and a few sentences were written down.

**Do you want to be in a band?**

**Come and join the Light Music Club!**

**Experienced or not as long as you can play.**

**Any instrument will do.**

**We're also accepting vocals and song writers as well as composers.**

**At least expect a cup of tea and snacks being served to you as we welcome you to our club!**

"What the heck?" Azusa was confused at the last sentence.

"You know you shouldn't run to people like that!" Mio said as she scolded Yui for doing something stupid.

"*pant* *pant* ...Yeah, I'm sorry" Yui replied while trying to catch her breath.

"Oh man, these things are way too hot! Why did Sawako made us wear this animal costumes?!" Ritsu complained while trying to bear the heat.

"I think it's fun. Like we're working on a part time job", Mugi said happily.

"You sure do like working Mugi-chan", Yui replied, looking curious.

Azusa and her friend sweat-dropped even more.

"Come on Azusa, let's go!" her friend demanded as Azusa followed.

* * *

"After all that sweating, we hardly had any takers", Yui said with a tired look.

"We just have to make up for it for tomorrow's performance!" Ritsu replied while panting heavily.

"You're right!" Yui agreed as everyone (except Mugi of course) sighed in frustration while Sawako approached them from behind.

"Excuse me, but I made all these outfits for you too", Sawako said with a smile while holding a maid uniform.

This caused the members (except Mugi again) to snap a little at their teacher.

"Uh... yeah, so afternoon classes are starting, we should get going", Ritsu said, ignoring their advisor.

* * *

"The Light Music Club?" Ui asked while looking at her friend named Jun, unknown to her that she had caught Azusa's attention after opening that topic.

"Yeah, all the girls that came across this name were pretty cool. Last year's festival had totally rocked me out, so I'm planning to check the Music room. Wanna check it out?", Jun replied as she looked at her other friend.

"Uh... no thanks. I'll pass, see you!" the girl said as she left the classroom.

"What's got into her? You'll come right?" Jun asked as she turned to Ui.

"Sure, i guess. I'll go with you, my sister's a member in the Light Music Club so I'm planning to check on her. Natsuko, you coming? You said to your sister that you wanted to become the club's first new member", Ui said while getting Natsuko's attention.

"Uh... you guys go on ahead. I have to call my brother to get my guitar for me since I kinda forgot to bring it even though onee-chan kept reminding me about it", Natsuko replied while scratching her head out of embarrassment as she took out her phone.

"Then we should go! Don't worry Natsu, we'll wait for you so that we could join the club together!" Jun said as she and Ui left the classroom.

Azusa then averted her gaze towards the other twin-tailed girl who is right making a call.

_"Hello?"_

"Hello, the awesome and cool big brother of mine! How's school?" Natsuko greeted her brother with a playful grin.

_"Natsuko, I know you're grinning right now and I know that you wanted something from me. Now, what is it?"_

"How mean... you're receiving a nice greeting from your kawaii inouto and this is what I get? Never mind about that! Could you please bring my guitar here? You know, the Fender Stratocaster one?" Natsuko asked as she dug her other hand to her blazer's pocket.

_"Which one? You have two Stratocasters, remember?"_

"Oh right... In any case, just bring them both. It'll be a waste of time if you had to check them out. Meet me at the Music prep room on the third floor, I'm sure you know where that is", Natsuko replied while sighing.

_"Of course I knew where it is, I've been there many times."_

"See you!" Natsuko said as she dug her phone to her skirt's pocket as she stared out the window.

Azusa kept staring at her since the phone call.

_"Why do I find her familiar?"_

"Azusa. The Jazz Club are having a welcome meeting in their club room upstairs, let's go", Azusa's friend said as they went outside.

"I should go now..." Natsuko said to herself as she left the classroom while yawning a bit.

* * *

"Here it is!" Ui said as she went to knock the Music room's door.

"Excuse us, may we come in?" Ui asked as she and Jun entered the Music room, only to be greeted by Yui who is wearing a maid uniform.

"Welcome to our club room!" Yui greeted as she kept a sweet smile on her face.

"Uh... onee-chan?" Ui was a bit shocked and confused to what her sister is wearing.

"Oh, Ui!" Ritsu said as she is also wearing a maid uniform like Yui but the skirt's length is at least 5 inches above the knees, to the eyes of an outsider, she looked like a professional maid.

(**A/N: In this story, Ritsu is Sawako's number two target because of Satoshi's story after all... lol XD**)

"You're joining the Light Music Club?" Mugi asked, wearing the same uniform like Yui while making tea.

"Wait, you two are dressed up too?" Ui was even more confused at the sight of the Light Music lub members wearing maid outfits until Sawako had run passed her with a ridiculous speed while holding a maid outfit on her hand and the other hand is Mio herself.

"HELP MEE! NO! LET ME GOO!" Mio's loud scream had made Ui and even Jun more nervous than before.

"Come in, come in! It's good to see you, welcome to our club!" Ritsu greeted cheerfully as she led Ui and Jun to their seats.

"Uh... first, could you explain what that was?" Ui asked as she looked at the door where Sawako had ran off to.

Meanwhile with Azusa...

"As I recall, it supposed to be two doors down from the Occult Studies Club...", Azusa's friend was about to finish but Sawako sudden appearance somewhat stopped her in mid sentence.

"WAAAHH!"

"I wonder what's up there?" Azusa asked as she and her friend looked at the stairs in front of her.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I think it's the Music Room", Azusa's friend replied as she looked somewhat nervous.

"The music room huh?" Azusa said in wonder.

"M-Mio-senpai?! S-Sawako! What the hell are you going to do to her?!"

Natsuko's sudden yell had caught Azusa's and her friend's attention as they saw her walking towards upstairs.

"Geez... damn that Sawako, how come she is their advisor? The Light Music Club won't be able to recruit new members because of that unreliable teacher..." Natsuko muttered but loud enough for Azusa and her friend to hear as she continued walking.

* * *

"Ever since Christmas, it's like Yamanaka-sensei has gotten totally addicted in putting us in different costumes especially Mio-chan and even Ricchan!" Yui said as she explained the situation to Ui and Jun.

"I see... oh! I nearly forgot! This is Yui, she's my big sister", Ui said as she introduced Yui to Jun.

"I'm Yui Hirasawa. If you need just a minute, I'll go get some nice tasty tea", Yui said as she walked towards Mugi as Ritsu stood from the couch to help her out.

"It's okay to take this one, isn't it?" Yui asked as she out the tea cup to the tray.

"It's pretty hot so be careful, okay?" Mugi replied but it was too late, Yui had accidentally burned her finger on the hot tea cup.

"Ouch!"

"Are you alright?" Ritsu asked as she approached Yui with a slight worried look on her face.

"Um... onee-chan, are you okay?" Ui asked with worry.

"Um... uh... W-whoa!" Yui said as she is having a hard time on carrying the tray of tea.

"Hey Yui, let me handle that instead", Ritsu said as she smoothly took the tray from Yui without spilling any of its contents, much to everyone's surprise.

"Arigato, Ricchan..." Yui said as she sat down next to Ui and Jun.

"You could have a seat there, Yui. I'll take it from here", Ritsu said with a worried look.

"Are you sure?" Yui asked while scratching her head.

"Oh Yui..." Ritsu muttered while sighing until a knock of the door had caught her attention.

"Oh, Ui? Could you do it instead? I'm pretty sure that's Natsuko right now", Ritsu said as she gave the tray to Ui.

"Sure, Ritsu-san", Ui replied as she served the tea to Yui and Jun.

"Natsuko, the door's unlocked you know?" Ritsu said as she opened the door, only to be startled by Natsuko's incoming yell.

"What was that I saw outside?!" Natsuko asked loudly, startling Ritsu.

"You don't have to be so loud, Natsuko. By the way, Sawako had managed to force us to wear maid uniforms and since she finished her 2nd target, it's Mio's turn now", Ritsu said as she led Natsuko to her seat.

"2nd target huh? No wonder you had the shortest skirt, I bet Sawako wanted you wear something that would exposed those white-cream legs of yours", Natsuko replied as her tea was served by Ui.

"Thanks." Natsuko said as she smiled to Ui.

"I don't wanna hear it..." Ritsu muttered quietly.

"By the way Ui, who is she?" Jun asked as she looked at Ritsu.

"Hey there! I'm the Club President, Ritsu Tainaka", Ritsu said in a calm look as she introduced herself to Jun.

_"She looked so cool!"_

Jun thought as she looked at Ritsu with awe as the door was opened by Nodoka.

"Darn it, Ritsu!" Nodoka said as Ritsu turned to her with a slight confused look.

"You still haven't submitted your request form to use the school's auditorium and I kept looking for you during lunch, where were you that time?" Nodoka asked with a slight panic expression.

"Where was I during lunch? You should ask our Club Advisor who forced us to wear animal costumes that made us unrecognizable", Ritsu replied with anxiety.

"Then why didn't you submitted it after that? If you don't, you won't be able to perform tomorrow" Nodoka asked again, this time her voice is louder.

"I-I'm sorry! I went outside the school campus after that just to bring my roommate's lunch to him at Sakugawa!" Ritsu said while bowing apologetically at Nodoka.

"I swear, how many times do I have to tell you?" Nodoka asked.

_"Oh right, there are times that club presidents have a good excuse for not submitting any application forms..."_

Jun thought as she glance at Mugi.

"And who is she by the way?" Jun asked to Ui.

"I wanted you to meet Tsumugi Kotobuki", Ui replied as she introduced Mugi to Jun.

"It's a pleasure to meet you", Mugi said as she bowed to Jun before looking at Nodoka and Ritsu who are quarreling.

"I'm so sorry for the drama..." Mugi said while looking at Jun apologetically before going back to what she's looking at.

"Wait! Wait!" Ritsu said.

"She said it like she's really nice", Jun said to Ui before looking at the Club president together with the Student Council member.

"And what's with this silly get ups anyway?" Nodoka asked as she took a step towards Ritsu who stumbled back in a sitting position, exposing her white p**ties.

"Hey! Like I told you before, they weren't my ideas!" Ritsu replied while crossing her arms in a rather cute manner.

"Ha... oh my, Ritsu! She's so adorable..." Mugi said in a rather dreamy expression.

"Isn't she?" Natsuko asked to Mugi with a sweet smile after seeing her **sister's **p**ties.

"Huh?" both Ui and Jun were confused to what Mugi meant as they saw Nodoka leaving the classroom and Ritsu sighing in relief.

"Oh right, at last but not the least... uh", Ui said as she noticed Mio hiding behind the door.

"Her?" Jun asked as she looked at Mio.

"Yeah, her name is Mio Akiyama. It's just that she gets embarrassed for some reason", Ui replied as she introduced Mio who is still hiding.

"Huh? What's with you, Mio? Quit hiding there and come in and join the rest of us!" Ritsu said after standing up, making Mio to get more embarrassed.

"I don't think you have the right to say that, the 'Glowing Princess'," Natsuko said as she looked at her 'sister' with a playful smirk.

"Shut up", Ritsu muttered while blushing slightly.

"No way, you'll laugh at me", Mio replied, getting more embarrassed.

"No, we won't laugh. It looks great on you", Ui said while complimenting Mio, giving her the courage to go inside.

"Y-You um... You really mean it?" Mio asked with that 'moe' aura around her, making all the girls to blush.

"She's so cute!" Ui, Jun, and Natsuko said.

"I haven't felt that aura since two years ago! It's exactly the same when onee-chan was wearing the **Fallen Angel Usa-chan Ero Maid Star **outfit from two years ago during our school's festival!" Natsuko said while squealing in joy.

"Natsuko!" Ritsu yelled while blushing, she even looked more rosier than ever.

"The Fallen Angel Usa-chan Ero Maid Star? What type of maid outfit is that? I'm going to take notes of it!" Sawako asked while pulling out a notebook and a pen.

"The **Fallen Angel Usa-chan Ero Maid Star **outfit is a very cute maid outfit. It consist a black dress with white frilly linings with white wings at the back as well as the short skirt with a bunny pom pom tail, together with a frilly white apron, headdress with bunny ears, black high-thigh stockings with white laces and also a black ribbon attached to each sides. Even the collar had laces as well and there's even a small bell attached to the black ribbon! That outfit is the center of attention! When onee-chan's class were looking for the lucky girl to wear it, everyone in the whole class except Mio-senpai of course vote for onee-chan without a second thought! Only girls with an aura of a maid can wear the **Fallen Angel Usa-chan Ero Maid Star **and onee-chan is the top choice of people!" Natsuko replied as she explained the outfit very long with a playful grin on her face.

"What?" Everyone was dumbfounded and even Sawako of what Natsuko just explained. Who knew that Natsuko had this crazy obsession of hers on maid outfits? The **Fallen Angel Usa-chan Ero Maid Star **outfit? What type of maid outfit was that? And Ritsu wearing it with bunny ears? It's hard for them to imagine it.

"Here's a picture of it, Sawako", Natsuko said as she took out a picture from her bag and gave it to Sawako who just grin evilly after seeing the photo.

"You just gave me an idea, I owe you", Sawako said while laughing evilly like a sadist.

"Don't even plan to proclaim it that it was your idea. No one could change the fact that I am the original designer of the **Fallen Angel Usa-chan Ero Maid Star **outfit!" Natsuko yelled while crossing her arms until someone touched her shoulder with tremendous aura.

"...Natsuko.." Ritsu said in a very dark scary voice.

_"CRAP! What did I tell her that?! I'm such an IDIOT!"_

"H-hai, o-onee-chan?" Natsuko asked as she nervously turned around, but flinched when she saw Ritsu emitting a dark tremendous purple aura while her eyes changed into a very scary glare, almost exactly like Sawako's Death Devil side.

"You were the one who designed that embarrassing outfit that even I got sold just to wear it?" Ritsu said in a very dangerously sweet voice.

Natsuko then replied while stuttering out of fear

"Y-your class president s-said that he will p-p-pay me ¥100,000 just to d-design a star outfit for them. A-and of c-course, I-I'm making m-money here and I just c-can't deny their request s-since they are g-giving me a h-hundred t-thousand yen for a m-maid outfit design-!"

**_**WHACK!**_**

Natsuko fell to the floor unconscious after receiving Ritsu's **Fist of Fury** that was popular for being unmissable and strong.

"That wasn't enough for you, little brat..." Ritsu muttered, that rosy blush is still there.

"Let's just pretend that that didn't happened, okay?" Sawako asked before her eyes were stuck on both Ui and Jun.

"Um... Ui? Who's this lady here?" Jun asked, looking uncomfortable with Sawako staring at them.

"This is Yamanaka-sensei, she's their Faculty Advisor..."

"You two..." Sawako started in a menacing voice, causing Ui and Jun to flinch.

"Yes?!" both Ui and Jun asked nervously.

"Would you like to try one?" she asked while bringing out another maid uniform.

"No thank you"

* * *

"Please, consider joining us", said a senior from the Jazz Club as Azusa and her friend exited the Jazz room.

"Thank you very much, we will", they replied while bowing before they left.

"So, what did you think?" the girl asked Azusa who looked a bit disappointed.

"Well... It's didn't quite seem as a real Jazz music if you know what I mean", Azusa replied before she stopped, looking at the Music room.

"It didn't, huh?" Azusa's friend asked as she noticed that Azusa was staring at the Music room.

"Hey, what did you saw?" she asked again as Azusa took a paper from her pocket which is the flier of the Light Music Club.

"That reminds me..." Azusa kept staring at the paper then looked back at the Music room.

"Um.. excuse me?" a guy's voice had broke Azusa's reverie.

"Uh, yes?" Azusa asked she turned around, only to see a familiar looking guy.

"Takanashi-senpai? What are you doing here?" Azusa asked as she looked at Ryusuke who is carrying two guitar cases.

"My little sister had forgotten to bring her guitar again so I came to give it to her. Do you know where the Music room is?" Ryusuke asked as he looked around.

"Uh yes, it's upstairs", Azusa said as she pointed the Music room.

"Thanks, Nakano", Ryusuke replied as he went to the Music Room.

* * *

"Why won't you try playing for us then?" Natsuko asked after recovering from Ritsu's punch suddenly as she pulled out a lollipop from her pocket.

"Even when wearing these?" Mio asked while looking a bit embarrassed.

"I think we should, it would be better if we perform for our juniors as the Light Music Club", Ritsu replied as she went to her drum set followed by Yui and Mugi who went to their respective instruments.

"Okay", Mio said as she went to get her bass.

"Wow! They looked kinda cool!" Jun said to Natsuko while looking at their seniors putting on their instruments.

"They're the Light Music Club after all!" Natsuko replied with a smirk as she placed the lollipop to her mouth but then a knock had caused her to look at the door.

"I wonder who's that?" Mugi asked as she also looked at the door.

"Must be my brother, I forgot to bring my guitar so I told him to get it for me", Natsuko said as she went to open the door, only to see her brother looking somewhat tired.

"Natsuko... Just how did you gain the strength to carry these?" Ryusuke asked as Natsuko went to fetch her guitar.

"Just my luck", Natsuko replied with a smile.

"So which one is your looking for?" Ryusuke asked as Natsuko opened the first case and pulled out a colored-orange guitar.

"This one", Natsuko said as she put on her guitar, unlike Yui's, Natsuko's guitar are for only lefties.

"Hey, is that a Fender Stratocaster '65 Reissue? And in Ash Orange? And also for lefties only?" Jun asked as she looked at Natsuko's guitar with awe.

"Yep! This left-handed Fender Stratocaster is a limited edition, I even lost about ¥500,000 yen just to get this", Natsuko said while anime tears started coming out from her eyes after saying the last part.

Ryusuke then opened the other guitar case that he was carrying and pulled out a yellow guitar. Judging from its look, it's a right-handed guitar.

"If you're left-handed when it comes to guitars only, then whose guitar is this right-handed Fender Stratocaster '65 Reissue in Graffiti Yellow?" Ryusuke asked as he put the guitar back to its case. He saw Ritsu walking towards him and he was about to say hi until Ritsu ignored him and took the guitar case from him and put it on the couch.

"It's mine..." she muttered before going back to her drum set and sat on the throne.

_"WHAT?" _Everyone thought at the same time. Who knew that this guitar belonged to their drummer? Natsuko of course.

"Would you like to watch them perform, onii-chan?" Natsuko asked as she looked at her brother who snapped out from his reverie.

"Uh sure..." Ryusuke replied as he, Natsuko, Ui, and Jun sat on the couch in front of the band next to Ritsu's guitar.

"Mio-chan, my strap's caught on my shoulder", Yui said as she moved her left shoulder.

"Yeah, mine is too", Mio said while moving her right shoulder.

"I can't moved in this skirt, it's bouncing up whenever I move my feet!" Ritsu complained while holding down her short skirt.

"Uh... Yeah! This sleeves are... no I guess they're fine", Mugi said.

Ui, Jun, Ryusuke, and even Natsuko sweat-dropped at them.

"Why are they wearing maid costumes anyway?" Ryusuke said as he face-palmed.

"Our dear old cousin named Sawako Yamanaka who is 24 years old now had forced them to wear those since she is more addicted in cosplaying than I do", Natsuko replied while sweat-dropping.

"Gah! I can't play like this!" Ritsu yelled as she stood up and took her bag and went to the storage room.

* * *

"We decided to wear our gym uniforms instead", Mugi said as she looked at Ritsu who is preparing to jump over at Yui.

"Okay! Here I come!" Ritsu said as she ran towards Yui while Mio looked at them irritably.

"Ready!" Yui replied as Ritsu jumped over her, it wasn't over because Ritsu held Yui's back and jumped again, but this time it's higher while everyone and even Mio looked at her with awe.

"And done!" Ritsu yelled after completing a surprising handspring followed by a front flip.

"You're next Mugi! Go on!" Ritsu said before going back to her drum set.

"Oh right!" Mugi replied but Mio shouted at Ritsu.

"Whose idea that we have to perform for our juniors?!" Mio yelled while walking towards her.

"Come on, I was just kidding Mio", Ritsu replied while crossing her arms as Mio pulled out a black marker from her pocket.

"Hmm... Let's get that forehead of yours here, shall we? It will be embarrassing if I hit you right now, especially when your boyfriend is here", Mio said, grinning slightly at the last part.

"H-he is not my b-b-boyfriend!" Ritsu yelled as she stood up until she realized how she said it, she blushed harder than ever and covered it with her hands.

"Just kidding", Mio replied as she wrote a kanji character on Ritsu's forehead (額: forehead.)

* * *

**A/N: **The Kanji character that Mio used in the anime (目: Eye) is not the same.

* * *

Ritsu just made a 'hmph!' then sat down again, but the kanji character 額 is pretty obvious.

"BUAHAHAHA!" Natsuko laughed loudly as she pointed her index finger exactly at Ritsu's forehead.

"F-forehead! It says forehead on her forehead! FOREHEAD!"

"SHUT UP!" Ritsu yelled before looking at her forehead and covered it with her small hands.

"Even though it has been written over, yours shines brighter than mine", Ritsu said with a menacing look in her pair of innocent sharp amber eyes, causing Natsuko to stay silent.

"Why won't you just remove the headband, Ricchan? You have bangs right?" Mugi asked as she went to her keyboard.

"But if I did, it would get in the way of my drumming", Ritsu replied while sighing.

"Just do it, put them to the side like you usually do", Mio said as she wore her bass.

"Ugh, fine", Ritsu replied as she removed her headband causing her bangs to cover her eyes and hid it in her pocket. While doing so, she moved her bangs to the side, making her looked like a different person.

"W-who are you?!" Yui immediately asked as she pointed at Ritsu.

"That's not funny! Okay, why don't we get started then?" Ritsu asked, getting everyone back to their main intention.

"Sure!" Yui replied as she strummed her Gibson Les Paul, making the juniors and even Ryusuke to looked at them with awe.

"That was awesome!" Jun said as they wait for Ritsu to give them the signal.

"One, two...!"

* * *

"Are you really planning to go there? They were the ones in those animal costumes, remember?" Azusa's friend asked while looking worried.

"I'm just gonna take a quick peek", Azusa replied as she and her friend peeked inside the Music room.

"Tracksuits?" Azusa asked as she then saw Ui and Jun watching them nervously while Natsuko is face-palming.

"Hey, isn't that Ui Hirasawa? She's in our class, it's almost like she doesn't even want to be there", Azusa's friend said.

"Maybe they don't take things seriously in this club", Azusa replied before sighing.

* * *

"Um... we're really sorry that we didn't give you a proper performance", Yui said while scratching her head.

"We nearly go all out when we play", Mio replied.

"Really? We do that?" Yui asked as she looked at Mio.

"Of course we do!" Mio yelled.

"In this event, we'll be playing four songs. So be sure to come", Mugi said as she smiled at them.

"We also wanna hear your opinion after that. That way, we could understand if you're planning to join or not", Ritsu said as she averted her gazed towards Jun.

"Oh, sure. I'll do that", Jun replied as Ui looked at her with worry.

"By the way, Natsuko. Why won't you play something for us since you're planning to join?" Mio asked as she pointed to Natsuko's guitar.

"Oh, sure!" Natsuko replied as she went to the amp and plugged her guitar.

"Better get ready for the 'Shredding Princess'", Ritsu said as she gave Natsuko a _very_ confident look.

Natsuko started with a high note then continued with a combination of powerful solos (from Only my Railgun solo) as she switched the 'Only my Railgun' solo into the ending part of 'God Knows'. Natsuko's small hands are fast enough to be blurry as she finished her performance with a slide, leaving everyone shocked of her skills with the guitar.

"S-sugoi!" Is all that they could blurt out.

"I nearly forgot. Here's my application form!" Natsuko sais as she gave the application form of joining to Ritsu.

"Accepted." Ritsu said as she took the form.

"Hey, Natsu-chan! Could you play Fuwa Fuwa Time?" Yui asked as she held Natsuko's hands with a grin, not shocked at all.

"Oh, sure! Uh... etto. How do you do E-chord again?" Natsuko asked as she scratched her head, completely confused.

"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed except Ritsu and Ryusuke, who were face-palming at 'their' little sister.

"Geez, Natsuko. That's what happens when you kept focusing on solos only. Fine, I'll teach you all the chords since I kinda owe you a favor though", Ritsu said while sighing as she went to the couch to fetch the guitar that was technically hers.

"Fine, that'll help. Why do you have to teach me anyway? I was the one who taught you how to play few months ago", Natsuko replied while whining.

"Liar. It was Sawa-chan who taught me how to play, you were the one who helped me to press my fingers. Besides, 5 months is enough for me to master all the chords, Natsuko. I'm not that forgetful, you know?" Ritsu said as she plugged 'her guitar' to the amplifier and played some of the first few chords of Fuwa Fuwa Time.

"I felt like onee-chan somewhat surpassed me in guitars...", Natsuko mourned after seeing her sister demonstrate.

"Then start practicing!" Mio, Ritsu, and even Ryusuke said at the same time.

"Hai..." Natsuko replied while faking tears.

"Um... well. I think we should get going then. I'll see you later then at home, onee-chan", Ui said as she and Jun bowed at them.

"Sure thing, Ui", Yui replied.

* * *

Ui and Jun are walking through the hallways, unable to say anything after what happened.

"So, what do you think?" Ui asked, bringing up the only topic that they should have.

"Um... well, they're certainly incredible in many ways", Jun replied, unable to think anything else to say.

"I think so too... I'm quite surprised that Ritsu-san could play the guitar too, since she once mentioned that she had great dislike for instruments that required minute movements", Ui said.

"So do I... Oh! And that cake we had was really good!" Jun replied, trying to think of what she's going to say.

"Uh... yeah! It's well, isn't it?" Ui asked before it turns into an awkward silence again.

They made it to their shoe lockers until Jun suddenly stopped.

"Listen... I-", Before Ui could finish, Jun stopped her.

"Um... I'm sorry, but I have to go to the bathroom. Go on without me, bye!" Jun said as she ran away.

"Ui then walked up to her locker and saw Azusa who is taking her loafers. When Azusa saw her, she quickly left, leaving Ui dumbfounded.

* * *

"What did she think? What did she think?" Yui asked while practicing as Ui cooked dinner.

"She said that she thought that you were incredible", Ui nervously replied.

"Wasn't it though?" Yui asked in a happy tone.

"She'll come tomorrow too, right?"

"Yeah um... probably", Ui replied.

"The Light Music Club. It's really a blast!" Yui said as she started to tune her Gibson Les Paul.

"Yeah...", Ui replied.

"Hey, onee-chan?" Ui said as she called Yui.

"Yeah?"

"What is the best thing about the Light Music Club?" Ui asked as she looked at her sister.

"The best thing about the Light Music Club? Well, let me think a second. I guess it would be how much fun it is", Yui answered while tapping her chin with her index finger.

"Fun about what?" Ui asked again.

"I don't know. Fun as fun! Wait, you wanna join in too, Ui? Our goal is to play to Budokan", Yui asked.

"I'll um... think about it", Ui replied as she went back to cooking.

_"Now that I do think about it, onee-chan has been really energetic ever since she joined the club. Until a little while ago, she..."_

_/-/-/-/_

_"Ugh... Ui! Ice cream..." Yui whined while rolling around the floor._

_"Not until you have dinner!" Ui replied._

_"Aww... I want ice cream! Ice cream! Ice cream!"_

_/-/-/-/_

_"But now, she's really focused on working hard", _Ui thought as she looked at Yui who looked at her.

"Ui?" Yui said.

"Yes, onee-chan?" Ui asked.

"I really wanna have ice cream right now", Yui said while smiling cutely at Ui.

"After you have your dinner", Ui replied, denying Yui's request once again while Yui just pouted.

_"At some ways, she's the same as ever though."_

* * *

"So, Natsuko is actually joining your club?" Ryusuke asked as he and Ritsu were cooking dinner together inside the kitchen while Natsuko is stuck in her room, trying to practice.

"Uh huh, I'm sure that she'll fit in well with the club's unmotivated atmosphere, especially when Sawa-chan is the club advisor", Ritsu replied while making an omelet.

"Is that the reason why you accepted her?" Ryusuke asked as he went to chop down the carrots.

"Not really, I'm just worried that she'll join another club with that boisterous personality of hers", Ritsu answered while sighing.

"Oh, I see what you meant by that", Ryusuke replied as he gave Ritsu a plate for her to place the omelet on.

"What about your club? I heard that Satoshi joined as the drummer", Ritsu asked, smiling awkwardly at the thought of her brother joining a band as the drummer.

"He's our drummer alright. Since Itsuki, our former drummer, transferred to another school at Hokkaido, Satoshi would be a great candidate since his older sister is a professional female drummer herself", Ryusuke replied as he smiled at Ritsu, making her blush of what he just called her.

"Me? A professional drummer? No, you got it wrong. I'm not that good", Ritsu asked while scratching her head out of embarrassment before looking down.

"Although your performance tends to feel rushed sometimes, I find it awesome. No other girl could drum that fast other than the great Ritsu Tainaka!" Ryusuke replied while throwing his right fist in the air with a determined look, this caused Ritsu to laugh at him kindheartedly.

"You know what?" Ritsu said as she looked at him in the eye with a smile.

"Yeah? What is it?" Ryusuke asked.

"You sometimes act like a real idiot", Ritsu replied with a cheerful smile, making Ryusuke to laugh sheepishly.

They both went back to cooking as the atmosphere between them turned awkward again. Ritsu gulped a bit, trying to think of what she's going to say.

"Hey, Ryusuke-kun. Can I ask you something?" Ritsu asked while blushing.

"Uh sure, what is it?" Ryusuke nervously replied, getting ready for the next insult.

"If we were really to get married someday..., what are you going to do then? I meant, after that", Ritsu asked while as she blushing as she tried not to look at Ryusuke.

"Eh?" Ryusuke was speechless as he looked at her and noticed that she's serious about this despite not looking at him.

_"So, she's not joking... What should I tell her? How is she going to react! Crap! What will be the future for the two of us? Wait! Why did suddenly asked that to myself?! What to do?! What to do?! Come on, Ryusuke! Think of something quickly! Use you head, you thick-head! Why am I suddenly insulting myself right now? Wait! There's no time for that! Just think of something, you idiot!"_

"...kun... ke-kun... suke-kun... Ryusuke-kun?" Ritsu asked as she kept waving her hand in front of Ryusuke's face.

"Huh?" Ryusuke had managed to snap out of his reverie thanks to Ritsu, he should get a reward for snapping out so quickly!

"I called you many times, and you didn't respond right now", Ritsu said with a worried look.

_"Was it something that I just said?" _Ritsu thought while frowning a bit.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just, what made you to ask that so sudden?" Ryusuke asked as he went back to his work.

"I don't know. It's just came to me, that's all", Ritsu replied as she did the same thing.

"I wanted to be a good father, a reliable one to be exact. I wanted us to live a normal family...no, a special one. It's something that I've been thinking ever since we made that promise, and I don't want it happen to us of what happened to mom and dad", Ryusuke said with a smile as Ritsu looking at him while something through her eyes, fascinated by his own words.

"I... I think so too", Ritsu replied, blushing at the thought.

"Hey, Ritsu?" Ryusuke asked while blushing a bit.

"Yeah, what is it?" Ritsu replied while Ryusuke held both of her hands as they met eye to eye, causing her to blush slightly.

"Would you like to hangout tomorrow after school? Just the two of us?" Ryusuke asked, already gained enough confidence to ask her out.

_*Bu-dump*_

Ritsu felt her heart went DOKI DOKI bu just looking at him.

"Hangout as friends? Or t-that... thing?" Ritsu nervously asked, trying to hide the blush on her face by turning her head to the side.

"That thing..." Ryusuke replied while looking down to also the blush on his face.

_"H-he's asking me to go on a d-d-date?!" _Ritsu thought while blushing as she looked at him.

_"This soft feeling in my heart... is fluffy like a... marshmallow? Now I understand completely Fuwa Fuwa Time's lyrics, it's amazing", _Ritsu thought as she took a deep breath carefully to calm her down. After doing so, she looked at him in the eye once again.

"Sure! I am happy to go out with you. At what time?" Ritsu asked as she smiled sweetly at him, much to his surprise.

"Really? Um... does 5:00 pm sound goo to you?" Ryusuke asked with a smile.

"Sound good to me, there's nothing to do tomorrow after school anyway", Ritsu replied while giggling a bit.

"By the way, you looked pretty without the headband too", Ryusuke added until he realized what he just said, he blushed.

"R-really? T-thanks... I won't wear it tomorrow too, if you like", Ritsu said as she blushed a little.

"You don't have to", Ryusuke said as he finished cooking.

"Come on, it's also for tomorrow's important day. It's my first time dating the guy that I've know for years", Ritsu nervously replied as she turned off the stove.

"Sure, I'm looking forward to it", Ryusuke said as he helped her to carry the dishes to the dining room.

"So do I..." Ritsu whispered to herself.

Unknown to them was that Sawako was watching them from the living room with a grin on her face as she held her phone up to her ear.

"Guess what, Tainaka-san?" Sawako said.

_"What is it, Yamanaka?"_ Satomi asked, eager to know the great news.

"Looks like your daughter and my cousin are going out on a date tomorrow after school", Sawako replied with a smirk.

_"Should we follow them? I am eager to know what's going on!"_ Satomi asked.

"No need to, you see the younger one is a professional when it comes to stalking and taking photos and videos of people without being caught at all", Sawako replied with a confident tone.

"As long as you pay me ¥50,000 for the whole date", Natsuko said as she popped out of nowhere.

"Deal. _Deal_", both Sawako and Satomi replied at the same time.

* * *

"It's packed out there", Mio said after taking a peek outside the curtain.

"Well it is supposed to be a welcome party for all the new students", Ritsu said while carrying one of her equipment.

"If we play like we always do, we'll be fine!" Mugi said, trying to calm Mio down.

"W-w-we don't..."

"You're still not over with your stage fright, huh?" Ritsu asked with slight worry.

"Ricchan!" Yui's call had gotten the girl's attention.

"I just found a hundred yen at the floor!" Yui said, not nervous at all.

"I-I wish you would be more n-nervous", Ritsu said while sweat-dropping.

"Why are you stuttering?" Natsuko asked as she approached them.

"I-It's just-! Wait, weren't you supposed to be watching us there?" Ritsu asked with a confused look.

"I came to watch you guys on back stage!" Natsuko said cheerfully, making Ritsu to sigh.

"By the way. If we're playing four songs today, what are we going to do about the order?" Ritsu asked as she turned to Mio.

"Oh, I've already done it. Just stick them to the microphones and speakers", Mio said as she gave the copies to everyone.

"Let's see", Ritsu said as she looked at the contents.

**1) Fuwa Fuwa Time**

**2) Curry then Rice**

**3) My Love is a Stapler**

**4) Calligraphy Pen ~ Ball-point Pen**

"You're taste in song titles is as unique as I've ever seen", Ritsu said as she looked back at Mio.

"Really?" Mio asked.

"So you wanted me to sing all four songs today?" Yui asked as she looked at Ritsu.

"That's right, we haven't decided on that yet", Ritsu replied with a thoughtful look.

"I get it! Since we're lucky enough to have two singers, I think you should sing at least one song, Mio", Ritsu said as she looked at Mio who flinched.

"What?!" Mio exclaimed.

"Come on, high five!" Ritsu said while approaching Mio with her hand in the air.

"**YADA**! Forget it! I can't!" Mio yelled.

"Oh Mio", Mugi said.

"But everybody loved your singing at our last show", Ritsu said, trying to persuade Mio.

"Forget it! **YADA**!"

"Oh come on, accidents like that don't happen twice", Ritsu said, now getting more worried.

"**YADA**!"

"But Mio-senpai..." Natsuko said but was cut by Mio herself.

"**YADA**!"

"Mio-chan..." Yui said as Mio turned away from her.

"**YADA**!"

This caused Yui and Mugi to teased her once again.

"You want ramen?" Yui asked as Mio turned away from her again.

"**YADA**!"

"How about some yakisoba?" Mugi asked.

"**YADA**!" Mio yelled while turning away from her.

"Boy, that's one serious rejection response", Ritsu said uninterested after looking at them.

"I guess we have no choice, we'll have to let Yui to handle everything", Sawako said as she approached them.

"Um... Sawa-chan?" Yui said while raising her hand.

"What is it, Yui?" Sawako asked while looking at her.

"I actually don't know the lyrics of 'Calligraphy Pen~Ball-point Pen'," Yui said while scratching her head.

"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"I didn't have time to memorize it since I was having a hard time practicing My Love is a Stapler", Yui replied while looking down.

"So now what?" Ritsu asked, slightly disappointed at Yui's tardiness.

"We'll just have Mio to handle that", Sawako said as she looked at Mio who gulped.

"Um... I didn't have the lyrics, so I also didn't get to memorize them", Mio replied while shrugging.

"Who has them?" Natsuko asked while her eyebrows are twitching.

"Yui has them and I'm pretty sure I gave a sample copy to Ritsu right before I gave the original one to Yui and- Wait." Mio said as everyone looked at Ritsu.

"W-what are you looking at?" Ritsu nervously asked.

"Ricchan, did you memorized the lyrics?" Sawako asked while holding Ritsu's shoulders.

"E-Eh? N-No way!" Ritsu stuttered while shaking her head furiously.

"Liar. I heard you singing it last night, and I'm sure it's the full song alright", Natsuko said while sighing.

"I guess we have no choice. Ricchan will do the vocals on Calligraphy Pen~Ball-point Pen", Sawako said once again.

"W-WHAT?! I can't!"

"Yes you can, I can't believe you had a great voice. Unlike me, my singing sucks. You're good as Mio-senpai, and you could sing while playing despite not telling them at all", Natsuko replied while smirking at her sister.

"F-fine!" Ritsu said while crossing her arms while making a 'hmph!' "But wait..."

"What is it, Ritsu?" Mio asked.

"Now that I remember, what are we going to do about the guitar arrangements? In order to perform 'Calligraphy Pen~Ball-point Pen', we need to guitars: Lead Guitar and Rhythm Guitar. When we were rehearsing, it was Sawa-chan who took the lead. But what about now?" Ritsu asked with a very panic expression while shaking a bit.

"You're right! What are we going to do-!"

"I could handle that", Natsuko replied while raising her hand.

"What? Natsu-chan, you can?" Yui asked, her eyes were beaming with joy as always.

"Yeah, last night I went to Sawako's bedroom and found the sheet notes of the song. Since she is your Club Advisor, I'm pretty sure you gave her copies of all your songs. And when I heard onee-chan sing that song, I got curious so I kinda rampage through all her drawers and some other stuffs..." Natsuko replied awkwardly, while looking away from Sawako to avoid trouble.

"Besides, I could read sheet notes. So there's no any other problems", Natsuko added while taking out a lollipop from her pocket.

"What kind of lollipop is that, Natsu-chan? I haven't seen anything like that", Yui asked, her eyes were glued to the green that Natsuko was about to lick.

"It's homemade, I made them myself. Oh, wanna lick?" Natsuko replied with an evil grin as she held the lollipop near at Yui's mouth.

"Sure!" Yui said as she took a quick lick, then her face went pale. "What a strong flavor! How were you able to handle it?" Yui asked.

"Oh, it's something that preventing me to loose my strength. My doctor suggested it to me, even onee-chan could handle it", Natsuko replied while scratching her head.

"Yeah, but I'm not asthmatic like you", Ritsu said while testing the headset microphone that Sawako gave to her.

"You're not asthmatic but anemic, that's why you also get to have the lollipops as well", Natsuko replied while crossing her hands.

"Okay then, all of you should get ready. It's time for your performance", Sawako said while clapping her hands.

"Hai"

_"Next up, we have the Light Music Club'c introduction and then their performance."_

"Looks like we're on", Ritsu said.

"Break a leg", Sawako said, giving them luck. "But there's one last thing I need to tell you before I go."

"Huh?"

"Uniforms as costumes are great!" Sawako squealed while giving them all a thumbs up.

"Would you please get off the stage now?" Ritsu asked as she and the others went to their respective instruments.

"For the minute I thought that she was going to say something that would cheer us up", Natsuko said as she walked away.

"So do I", Yui said.

"Me too", Mio replied.

"I thought so too", Mugi agreed.

* * *

"Really? You decided?" Ui asked to Jun.

"Yeah. The Jazz Club has some cool upperclassman in it. I'm sorry", Jun said while bowing to her apologetically.

"Well. If that's the club you want be in then that's the club that you should join. It's your decision after all", Ui replied as she smiled at Jun.

"Uh... see you at the auditorium", Jun said while waving to Ui. Ui could just look down, until she noticed Azusa looking at her.

Azusa just gasped and was about to leave until Ui stopped her.

"Uh... excuse me!" Ui said, pleading Azusa not to go.

"Huh?" Azusa asked as she turned to her.

* * *

A lot of underclassmen were enjoying the Light Music Club's performance, they're already playing 'Curry then Rice' and Yui is the vocal.

"Sorry to drag you in here like this", Ui said as she and Azusa entered the auditorium.

"Oh! Wow! It really is packed in here", Ui exclaimed after seeing so many freshmen watching the performance.

"Huh?" Azusa looked at the band.

As the current song finished, many students clapped for their seniors.

_"Wow! My onee-chan is on vocals today!"_ Ui thought as she kept her eyes to Yui.

"Hi! We're the Li-! E-eh? T-The Light Music Club!" Yui said as she greeted the students, proving that she can do emceeing.

"To all many students out there, congratulations on getting to our school!" Yui said again, making the freshmen to clap.

"When I first heard about the Light Music club, I thought all they do is about playing 'easy' music", Yui said, causing the students to laughed lightheartedly.

_"Yui's emceeing is doing a good job on putting everybody at ease." _Ritsu thought.

"I signed up without much thought. And i thought that i could just play the castanets. So don't be afraid about joining us", Yui said, sounding like she's finished, Ritsu was about to give the signal but shrugged when Yui continued.

"Ugh!"

"But you know, Sawa-chan-sensei told me one day that castanets are actually difficult to play. Here's our next song", Yui said, finally making Ritsu to sigh in relief.

"About time..." Ritsu muttered as she was about to give the signal again but Yui continued once more, making her snap.

"Oh, 'Sawa-chan' is a nickname for our music teacher here. I-!"

"WHAT ARE WE?! COMEDY MEN?!" Ritsu snapped while giving Yui a scary glare.

"Sorry Ricchan..." Yui apologized while scratching her head.

Hearing Ritsu's voice had made most of the freshmen to whisper to each other.

"That voice sounds familiar"

"I think I heard that voice before"

"Don't tell me it's **her**!"

"I hope it is her!"

"Anyway, here's our next song: **My Love is a Stapler**!" Yui said as Ritsu gave the first beats.

They started the song as the freshmen cheered for them.

_"The opening riff is pretty difficult and she's pulling it off perfectly. Except for-!" _"Yui! Sing!" Mio yelled.

_"Oh no! I forgot the lyrics!" _Yui thought as she went to the mic.

**_~I wonder why it is  
_****_On this worryful night  
_****_I'm writing on paper  
_****_These feelings to you_**

Yui went stuck up as she looked at Mio. _"Mio-chan!"_

Mio then gave a 'Just hurry up and sing!' look.

_**~Could it be that  
**__**I'm just being whimsical?  
**__**But the sheets will only  
**__**Keep on increasing**_

_**~An equation to calculate the chances of love  
**__**It'd be nice if I had one**_

_**~My sparkling, shining wishes  
**__**Have slopped in with my worries  
**__**That's right, let's just staple them together  
**__**My mood was only simple at the start  
**__**But it got hot inside without me knowing  
**__**And somehow the staples no longer go through  
**__**Lala, see you tomorrow**_

_**~I wonder what I should do  
**__**Rereading it is embarrassing  
**__**Even though all these feelings  
**__**Keep being written down**_

_**~Somehow if these feelings  
**__**Get tossed into the trash  
**__**My heart would in pain  
**__**So I wonder if I should keep them**_

_**~Now my feelings will be revealed  
**__**Searching for words without a dictionary**_

_**~This plan makes me excited  
**__**Expanding it makes me too tired  
**__**Let's just staple everything together  
**__**Recalling the things I did today  
**__**Always makes my chest tighten  
**__**I ran out of staples, need to buy some more  
**__**Lala, see you tomorrow**_

_**~My sparkling, shining wishes  
**__**Have slopped in with my worries  
**__**That's right, let's just staple them together  
**__**My mood was only simple at the start  
**__**But it got hot inside without me knowing  
**__**And somehow the staples no longer go through  
**__**Lala, see you tomorrow**_

_"Wow! They're amazing!" _Ui thought as she kept clapping before looking at Azusa who is trying to get a better view.

_"Even she's enjoying it!"_

"Sugoi... it's even better than when they're practicing", Natsuko said while watching them from beside as she held her guitar tightly.

"It's my turn now", she said to herself as the song ended with the freshmen clapping at them.

"Now it's time for our last song: Calligraphy Pen~ Ball-point Pen. We have some problems that we didn't get to memorize the lyrics, but to make up for that, our drummer, Ricchan, gets to sing in front of everybody", Yui said, making the students to whisper to each other.

"Y-Yui! S-say my name properly!" Ritsu said as the mic picked up her voice.

"Oh sorry... 'Ricchan' is a nickname for our current vocalist for the next song. She is also our own Club President and drummer, Ritsu Tainaka!" Yui replied, introducing Ritsu to the freshmen, causing them to squeal.

"KYAAH!"

"Oh my gosh! It is her!"

"It's Tainaka-senpai!"

"RITSU-SENPAI!"

"Ritsu-senpai, over here!"

"Tainaka-senpai!"

"TAINAKA!"

"RITSU!"

"What's going on? Most of them knew Ricchan", Mugi asked as she looked at Ritsu.

"You have to explain this to them, Ritsu", Mio said while looking at her.

"Ricchan?" Yui asked.

"They're graduates from Sakugawa Academy, that means, more fans, right onee-chan?" Natsuko replied as she walked up to the stage with her guitar slung on her shoulder.

"Oh no..." Ritsu muttered while shaking a bit.

Natsuko just giggled and approached the mic in front of Yui to introduce herself.

"Hello everyone, I'm sure most of you recognized me?" Natsuko asked, waiting for the freshmen's reply.

"Natsuko no bichou!" Everyone replied, echoing the whole auditorium.

"Thank you. I am performing here with the Light Music Club as the second guitarist, and I'm sure you're looking forward to hear our queen sing, aren't i right?" Natsuko asked again.

"YEEAH!"

"Now let's start!" Natsuko said at last as she stood next to Ritsu who just turned her head away from her.

"One, two, three, four!"

The opening riff was played by Natsuko while Yui took care of the chords, Mio looked at Natsuko with awe because the younger girl could play the part so easily without looking at all.

**_~My calligraphy pen, FUFU  
_****_Is trembling, FUFU  
_****_As I'm writing my first ever GREETING CARD to you  
_****_~My throbbing PASSION  
_****_And overflowing ACTION  
_****_Might just spurt out_**

_"Whoa, I thought that Ritsu was tone deaf. Not only she memorized the lyrics, she also knew how to keep up with the rhythm while playing without getting tired a bit", _Mio thought with awe before looking at Ritsu, which surprised her since Ritsu is somewhat smiling.

**_~I imagine your smile  
_****_And I want to show you my good points  
_****_~I grasp my passion  
_****_I gotta make you notice me!_**

_"Ricchan is good at this, I never knew she would be a good singer because she's the drummer and she never get the chance to sing one song until now",_Mugi thought as she looked at Ritsu with awe, only to be shocked of the drummer's unusual enjoyed smile.

**_~All right, I'm gonna write smoothly with all my love  
_****_So that me and you can be connected by happiness when you've received it  
_****_~I'm showing you my dreams as my characters dance around  
_****_Hang in there, calligraphy pen, you've made it this far  
_****_I'm totally serious_**

_"Whoa, looks like Ricchan and Natsu-chan are good at trying out new things for the first time. And Ricchan, she's somewhat glowing now that she gets to sing in front of everyone, she's a great singer! Why did she denied Mio-chan's request that she had to sing Fuwa Fuwa Time a year ago if she is really this good? She's really a good singer!"_ Yui thought as she also looked at Ritsu with awe.

**_~To my calligraphy pen, FUFU  
_****_I might be being overdoing it, FUFU  
_****_It seems I might be crushing it, but  
_****_~My handwriting's on a MISSION  
_****_Red-hot TENSION  
_****_Normal print is so boring_**

**_~At the point where I close, the point where I stop  
_****_This heart-throbbing is most definitely love  
_****_"Please treat me well from here on out"_**

**_~I add that single phrase  
_****_My cheerful lettering is so shiny, look how well polished it is  
_****_~It'd be wonderful if they could go straight into your heart  
_****_The running lines shine until they dry  
_****_You'll have to wait, calligraphy pen, sorry, ballpoint pen  
_****_You'll have to rest  
_****_I'm totally serious_**

_"Onee-chan, you don't have to be like me in order to overcome your shyness. Look at you now, you're singing a song with somewhat cute lyrics in front of people without fidgeting at all! You could be yourself again, I know it! But still... she's ten times better than me when it comes to vocals. I'm jealous again", _Natsuko thought before pulling up the solo, it was short but awesome if you could say.

**_~I imagine your smile  
_****_And I want to show you my good points  
_****_~I grasp my passion  
_****_I gotta make you notice me!_**

**_~All right, I'm gonna write smoothly with all my love  
_****_So that me and you can be connected by happiness when you've received it  
_****_~I'm showing you my dreams as my characters dance around  
_****_Hang in there, calligraphy pen, you've made it this far  
_****_I'm totally serious_**

* * *

"Um... excuse me girls? If you guys stare too hard, you might scare people off", Mugi said while making the tea as Mio, Yui, Ritsu, and Natsuko kept staring outside the door.

"But most of the freshmen were so excited about us!" Yui complained.

"Especially when they found out that onee-chan is here with us", Natsuko agreed.

"And not a single person showed up!" Ritsu added.

"Oh, you don't think it's because of how I messed up, do you? Yui asked with worry while looking at Mio.

"You know, it's probably because we have such low membership in our club", Mio replied, making all of them sigh.

"Come on now, the tea is ready", Mugi said as the girl went to their respective seats.

"I supposed that it's Natsuko who is going to be our new member now", Ritsu said before sighing.

"And yet you're not happy about the fact that we still have a freshman here with us", Mio replied with an uninterested look.

"That look somewhat says that you're not happy as well", Natsuko said to Mio before taking a sip.

"Hey, Natsuko-chan. Just this afternoon, they're looking for members of Ricchan's fanclub. Are you planning to join?" Mugi asked, making Ritsu to choke a bit after mentioning the word 'fanclub'.

"Why would I? They have already managed to force me to be the president, again", Natsuko replied before taking out something from her skirt's pocket and showed it to Mugi, which is actually a membership card.

"Ritsu Tainaka Fanclub. **Name:** Natsuko Takanashi. **Membership Card No: **0001", Mugi said out loud for everyone to hear.

"After the welcoming concert, there were massive of students who wanted to be new members. So we have to place four-digit numbers in the cards just to make sure, I don't want the same thing that happened at Sakugawa to happen here. Here's my old card", Natsuko replied as she gave Mugi another card.

"Ritsu Tainaka Fanclub. **Name:** Natsuko Takanashi A.K.A. The President. **Membership Card No: **000001\. Wait, so there are like one hundred thousand fans of Ricchan at Sakugawa?" Mugi asked as both Yui and Mio looked at the card.

"Yeah, Sakugawa Academy has both Middle and High School department. And each level has six classes, Class-A to Class-F. And each class has at least over 50 students in it, and also 98.5% of students in Sakugawa were members of the fanclub at that time", Natsuko explained before rubbing her temples out of stress.

"Wow, who knew that Ricchan was actually pretty popular back at Middle School", Yui said in wonder.

"I felt bad for her at that time, everyday her locker is filled with fan letters, and she got tired of them", Mio replied while looking at Ritsu who blushed a little at the memory.

"And that's the one and only reason why I enrolled here! I don't like too much attention and fans as well! Especially those fanboys! FANBOYS I say! They're absolutely annoying!", Ritsu yelled while crossing her arms, trying to forget the particular memory.

"Well now the fangirls kept increasing by every second and you have to get used to it", Natsuko replied before sighing.

"But why can't a single student would showed up?" Natsuko asked again before falling in despair.

"Um... pardon me", Azusa said while entering the club room, making the members of the Light Music Club to look at her.

"Uh Yes? Is there something that we could help you?" Yui asked, blinking more than twice.

"I'm very interested in joining your club", Azusa said, being polite as always.

"I'm sorry, but would you mind repeating that?" Yui asked again, trying to confirm what the girl said.

"I like to join your club", Azusa repeated, making the girls surprised.

"It happened!" Natsuko exclaimed as Ritsu ran up to Azusa with a cheerful look.

"We finally got our new member!" Ritsu said in joy as she gave Azusa a tight hug.

"Hey, did you see that?" Mio asked to Mugi.

"Yeah, it's pink", Mugi replied.

_"And finally saved it, this will be a good photo of the year. Sorry to betray you onee-chan, but your panties are quite the view", _Natsuko thought while looking at her phone before looking at Ritsu with a slight grin.

_"And then after this, the date will begin. Oh I gotta let Mio-senpai and the others see this!"_

* * *

**A/N: And finally finished it! Next chapter will be quite a blast! Sorry for Ritsu's quite OOC-ness, I just can't help it though.**

**Next Chapter: The Date and the New Members!**

**Now time for band practice! Coincidentally that I'm the band's drummer and I'm also a member of the Light Music Club at our school except that I'm the Vice President. The Keion bu of ****Kōseigakuen Middle School! Actually, band practice have kept me from writing stories. We're still working on our new song: Bittersweet Symphony! If only we could post it on Facebook or Youtube.**

**Anyway, see you at the next chapter!**

**~Fumiko Matsubara**


End file.
